Without Thinking
by UnDefineMe
Summary: What happens when your family and friends team up to conspire against you? CASKETT LOVE HAPPENS. Castle and Beckett after the shooting..Suppressed feelings,flirtatious banter, murder and a good healthy dose of family. Castle style. new characters involved
1. Chapter 1

It started, but she hadn't wanted it to. And though Kate craved him on paper… he was too daunting, to close to her heart than he could ever guess straight away. But isn't that what his books were? Just versions of his thoughts woven with ink. Those thoughts that allowed her to escape during the darkest parts of her life… those very words that she clung to whilst shutting the rest of the world out. Sighing, she lifted the ceramic in her hands, sipping before resting the cup on her cheek; she closed her eyes to the comforting warmth, thoughts full of the man whose words were not the only thing about him she now needed. And this is the way he found her, hunched over, lost in her thoughts that clearly outlined the vulnerability etched upon her face. He ached to walk over and trace the frown playing across her brows, feel the tension leave her body. But he knew she would shy from his advances, run from any mention of more. So instead he smiled and cleared his throat, disturbing her thoughts.

"Dreaming of me again I see?" he asked jovially, the mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. She jumped, shocked out of her silence, heart beating at how so very right he was.

"yea right Castle…. dreaming of the completely sexy way the coffee stains on your shirt brings out your eyes" Smirking she turned from him to gather her wits.

"I'll have you know, that those stains came from fetching YOUR coffee, you see I don't have the same addiction problems like you do Kate" he replied, mock hurt etched upon his face.

Rolling her eyes she stood eyes drawn away from his face to now so he wouldn't see her wilt at the use of her name. Sure she liked Beckett…. Preferred it from most people. But he used her name like a caress, like a privilege- only throwing it out once or twice as though it were sacred. It made her shiver the way his lips would form around those letters….. And though she would never admit this to him but the taste of his name excited her….. More than addressing her partner ever should. Shaking herself abruptly to her thoughts she sifted her hands through her hair. She again ignored him, trying to regain some normalcy. "So we canvassed the building, and found no signs of intrusion….."

"Which means the killer probably had a key to the place… talked to his family yet?" he asked

"No" she said shaking her head "I did call his sister in to identify the body… maybe we could get a few answers from her". Walking up to the murder board she jotted a few notes down, unaware of Castle staring at her. She turned just as he averted his eyes but not before she noticed the faint flush of his skin.

"What?"

"What… nothing?" He coughed and stood up and moved away as though to escape before she trapped him with her death glare.

"What Castle…. Spit it out!" he shifted uncomfortably and mumbled incoherent phrases underneath his breath before he caught the annoyance flickering across her face.

"I just thought you looked nice today…. That's all", it was said in barely a whisper as though he hoped the words wouldn't reach her ears. But she heard them, savored them. Wished that an offhanded compliment didn't affect her so.

"Oh", she replied, not sure what to make of the awkwardness of the situation. "Thanks?" he grimaced at her comment and nodded clinging on to his coffee cup like a lifeline from the uncomfortable steel now surrounding them. Kate studied him and felt bubbling of nervous laughter beginning to form at the base of her throat. She noted the pink of his cheeks, the awkward movements of his hands…. He was nervous. Richard FREAKING Castle was nervous? Because of her? Wincing slightly she tried to deny the truth of the profound affect that all her years of pushing now had on him. He was unsure of himself, unable to determine when he was going too far, pushing too soon. Shaking her head she pulled him out of his misery and snorted. "As opposed to all the other days Castle, when I looked hideous?" turning to regard the murder board once more she missed the slight shake of his head

"You're always beautiful Kate… Always"

She drew a breath and closed her eyes, faced him and the vulnerability now shown on his face. She had done this to him? Sighing she looked into his eyes, felt the sense of restrained love that radiated from their never-ending blue. She would've kissed him…. Run into his arms right then, not caring who was watching- just as long as the love in his blue irises shone unashamedly rather than restrained…. Stopped by fear from losing her completely. She would've molded herself to him, so he could feel the beating of her heart… maybe understand its language before they were even spoken. She would have…. If not for the startling ring of her phone interrupting her thoughts. She picked it up gingerly, glancing halfheartedly at the screen where Lanie's name flickered.

"Lanie has something for me" she whispered, clearly indicating that she needed space from him. The thought of being trapped with him in the elevator brought a hot flush to her cheeks… something she was not ready to admit she felt. She smiled and headed toward the metal box. No… right now she needed to talk to someone other than Castle…. She needed to be away from him, before she did something stupid…. like confess that she loved him. Irrevocably.

"hey Lanie, what's up?" Kate strolled into the morgue, the clicking of her heels alerting the room of her presence.

"Just got back the blood results for Mr. Taylor over here, and it turns out he had a pretty serious drug habit... and when I mean serious, I mean the guy was so intoxicated that if it wasn't for the gaping wound to his chest or the fact that I recently removed a blade from his very body, i would've ruled the C.O.D to overdose". Walking up to the body, the raven haired M.E slipped on her latex gloves, adjusting the material so that it fit snugly over her long fingers. "there's a bit of bruising around the wound meaning that our killer was vicious, probably applying extra force at impact and then moving the blade to open the wound more thoroughly."

"So the killer must've wanted our vic dead…. a planned attack perhaps" Kate mused to herself still observing the body

"Yea but the knife is pretty common, can be found in almost every kitchen and judging by the amount of scratches on the blade itself I would say that it was from our victims apartment" Lanie set the knife on the table as Kate glanced at its used surface. the raven haired women looked around, noticing for the first time the lack in the room. "Where's Castle?"

Kate stiffened, "He decided to stay at the precinct… hang out with the boys".

"Oh… so how's things between you two? After the whole shooting?" Kate moved awkwardly, stuck between running the heck out of there or breaking down and telling her everything. instead she settled for a half truth… nothing too much… nothing that would force her to poke at the everlasting elephant in the room.

"We're… better. You know emotions run high… thinking that someone you care about is going to die. But we've got past it.. and things are back to normal"

"Really…. normal like how you two deny you have feelings for each other?" Kate looked her best friend in the eyes, saw the unabashed frustration as well as sympathy… and she succumbed to the natural. she ran.

"WHAT?...okay I admit we have engaged in a light flirting from time to time…. I will even admit to thinking that I might have had feeling for him in the past. but right now, Castle and I are in a good place; we're comfortable. and we're okay with that. Happy with that even". Lanie looked about ready to commit murder… and being an M.E. Kate was sure that she should not take that look for granted and backed slowly away from her.

"KATE… the man jumped in front of a bullet… JUMPED INFRONT OF A BULLET. Without thinking, with no concerns. He was willing to give up everything to save you! And you tell me he is happy with being comfortable? For god sakes Kate..are you happy? She stopped when she looked at the brunettes face; felt her body begin to tremble. "Oh sweetie…" And that was her undoing, the pity in her friends voice pushed her over the edge. And she bolted; from the room but more importantly from the encouraging look in her dark brown eyes. She climbed into her car, the tires screeching in protest as she fought to get away- She wasn't ready to think about it, wasn't ready to admit the truth in Lanie's words. But it pushed and pushed until not the sound of the cars around her but his voice rung in her ears.

Those words echoed in the crevices of her mind. He loved her. HE LOVED HER. And she loved him. Offcourse she did. how could she not? But the thoughts were too much.. the reality too overpowering for her to wrap her mind around. And so she missed it, the red light signaling her to stop as she dealt with her own subconscious red lights fighting with her heart. And before she could react to the screech of another car, to the crunch of metal- it was already done, the darkness was already there. And the last thought that plastered across her mind was of a certain writer…. a certain partner. Who was willing to jump in front of a bullet for her. That at least this time, she wouldn't die in his arms.


	2. Meet the new girl

**Hey guys this is a filler... introduces the new character.. I promise you will like her.. eventually :) Not much happens here but I've already almost finished the next chapter.. so be prepared for some Castle/Beckett family fun in that. **

**Anyways enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>His world shattered as soon as the phone met his ear. All that he had falsely felt comfort in, that she was safe... that he wouldn't loose her that way again. And then the strangely methodical voice echoed through the tiny speakers and every piece of sanity that he possessed was gone. And so was any grip around his fear.. his albeit selfish fear that ruled his every move... that held him back, that tamed him in order to keep her close. And he was up on his feet before the boys recognized the pain across his face, rushing toward the elevator – one step closer to her. "Castle... man what's wrong... is Alexis okay?" Ryan watched the author freeze and turn.. but was not ready for the look in his eyes.<p>

"Beckett... she's in the hospital". And just like that the precinct started spinning, Ryan and Espisito running with him not caring who was watching as the men impatiently struggled, fighting against their own thoughts. And as they sped toward the hospital, they saw the scene of the crash, saw the mangled metal; the blood...and their worst fears erupted before their eyes. Castle grew serious, his eyes turning a dark blue and his hands shaking as he held on to the image of the woman he loved, cradling a coffee cup to her cheek. There was too much blood... would there be enough left in her... to allow for her cheeks to go red in that manner when the warmth of the mug heated her cool skin. But really he wondered... would there be enough life left in him if there wasn't?

* * *

><p>Nothing. That's all she felt. And she knew in that instant that she was alive. She was not used to feeling nothing... too caught up in emotion to be numb. So this wondrous feeling, she knew, could only be the magical effects of drugs; working away at her supposedly throbbing body. And she heard the voice. Just one. It felt familiar somehow though she knew she had never spoken to this person before. It was melodious and light- causing bright spots to dance across Kate's eyelids as she pulled herself closer and closer toward consciousness. "No.. listen just take care of him for a while okay.. I'm at the hospital at the moment.. there was an accident." Kate breathed in a lavender scent, it was subtle as though only wafting to those with the privilege to be close enough. And as she opened her eyes she saw a canvas of black curly hair, the type that seemed to form a natural path down the owner's back. She was young; perhaps young enough to be in high school. Kate was positive she had never seen her before... and yet her voice still echoed in her ears like a past memory. "No.. yea I'm fine I promise. Just a couple of scratches, nothing to worry about...no there was a woman in the other car. she wasn't too badly hurt I don't think... they're waiting for the x-rays to come back." At that moment the young girl turned and smiled at Kate's now conscious form. "Hey Ty I have to go... talk to you later... be good". And then she turned, grin in full force now as Kate got to see her face for the first time, noting her light brown skin and dark eyes. "Hi.. you're awake.. are you in pain? I'm so sorry about the accident.. we're not sure what happened.. whether you ran a red light or I was busy reading a text. You seemed to get the full brunt of it though. Sorry about that. The meds seem to working their charm though right? fantastic stuff!". Kate blinked at her for a second, trying to catch up with her fast paced companion.<p>

"Err... who are you?" Kate looked at her curiously.. now debating whether the meds were working too well and helping her conjure up an imaginary friend.

"Oh" she laughed good humouredly, brushing locks of hair from her face as she stepped toward the bed. "Hi... I'm Mya... the girl who was in the accident with you." She moved close to Kate now, lightly fingering the bandage across her forehead. "I'm really sorry about that.. it was a major cut... and from other parts of your body as well so you lost a lot of blood... but I tried to control as many as I could at the scene." She looked at Kate and smiled. "It was lucky that you are light... it was easy to lift you out of the car". Kate froze as the girl moved away to sit at the foot of her bed, running her hand across her own wrist where there seemed to be a bandage as well.

"You pulled me out...and bandaged me?" Kate regarded her, watched as she shrugged and stood.

"I couldn't just leave you there.. you were unconscious. Anyways it wasn't much of a big deal.. I happen to have a relative who can't help but get himself hurt.. so I learnt at a young age my first aid basics." She turned and then looked back. "Is it okay if I use the bathroom?" she gestured toward the adjoining door to the room, closed off from where Kate now lay.

"Yea sure" she watched as Mya opened the door, realising that this girl may have just saved her life. "Thank you" Mya turned to her and smiled."My names Kate by the way... it's really nice to meet you".

"It's really nice to meet you too... I forgot to tell you that the doctors got a hold of your emergency contact so they should be here soon", and then she was gone, closing the door behind her before she saw the apprehension seep onto to Kate's features. Her emergency contact? Crap.. Castle.

Two detectives and a famous author burst into a hospital. Waiting for a punch line? Seemingly the receptionist was as she stared dumbfounded at the three agitated men before her. It took the flashing of a badge and the impatient coughing of one Spanish cop to snap her out of her shock induced state in order to stutter the room name. And then he ran... ran so fast that the walls became a blur of white, left behind the other men as he fought his way toward her. And the room numbers 108 stopped him; forced him to take a breath. He paused, hand on the door handle as the emotions he had curbed started pushing at his temples. And before he could run from what he believed to be the inevitable he pushed open the door and sought out the one thing that could keep him anchored. Her eyes.

And there she was, bandages on her head and arms...sitting, back propped up against the headboard, staring off into space as though deep in thought. And God how he wanted to rush over and gather into his arms, put his lips against her neck; feel the thrumming of her pulse as proof she was alive. Instead he stood and grinned, so hard that the corner of his eyes protested against the tight squeeze. and when she looked up and realised he was there she began to smile to, the unsaid words shinning on both their faces. "Kate... you're okay" He whispered, moving quickly toward her and hugging her tightly, pushing the boundaries out of his mind for the moment. And she hugged him back... just as hard, grasping his shoulders as though to reassure the both of them that they still existed. That this was still their reality.

"Yea.. I'm good", he moved, touching her hand slightly as he sat near the foot of the bed. "There was a young girl actually.. who dragged me out of the car and helped stop the cuts from bleeding". Rick raised his eyebrows

"Really?" He closed his eyes and with every fibre in his body thanked that girl for saving his muse... his partner. The tension he had earlier sitting upon his shoulders had slowly lifted and he studied her face, her wonderful face that held so many secrets but he had learned to read like a map. God how he loved her..almost wished that he would have the courage to just blurt it out right now. But he knew it wasn't right... she was too fragile.. Heck so was he, the scare of losing her no longer sitting heavy on his chest but still seeping into his cerebral cortex. So he settled... for just sitting here listening to her voice, hands barely grazing.. but they were his lifeline now.

"Yea.. she and I were in the same accident but she got out safely... must've seen me unconscious in the front seat" Kate smiled slightly unaware of the inner battle going on behind her partners eyes. "Her name is Mya". That got his attention.

"Mya?" he asked curiously... not daring to get his hopes up. And at that moment music echoed from the walls of the bathroom, singing with such talent that Kate was caught surprisingly unaware. Not Rick. He jumped up, too excited now to stay still. Offcourse... offcourse it was her. He only knew one person who could've had the skill to pull someone out of a car after only just been in an accident herself... the same person who he had long ago grown to find perfection in her voice. And both writer and muse listened to the running of the tap intertwined with mouldings of the young girls words.

_May be surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_Just wanna go home_

_Oh I miss you, you know_

She opened the door then, busied herself by wiping the blood she had not seen in the bathroom.. Kate's blood. She had grown, he mused; her hair longer. But it was her... dear god how he missed her. And then he remembered that familiar game they always played when they would meet. He silently congratulated himself on catching her unawares this time... like she always did to him. He would win... his creative dignity will remain intact... shielded from her playful bashing when she stripped the renowned author of all that made his livelihood. Ohh yeaa. Payback time. "Sorry I took so long... I had to get some of the blood off" she said looking up. And then she saw him.. her face lighting up as she caught up. He watched her smile widen.. knew his was probably splitting his face in half. But it had been 3 years. And she was here. Strolling toward her he lifted his hand. "Ivan... Ivan Oder... it's nice to meet you". Mya held back a grin at the name, looking up at the man she had missed so terribly for the past three years.

"Anna.. Anna Sasin".

"Ahh. yes miss Sasin I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Yes Mr Oder, I've heard your soap company has really taken off these days and you've been looking for security that my company provides. Unfortunately I have just taken up a new job.. an associate of a certain author... I'm not sure you've heard of him. He tends to stick to certain genre... Richard Castle."

He narrowed his eyes, regarding his opponent. "Yes I've heard of him... great things.. ruggedly handsome and all"

"yea well despite rumours... he looks nothing that Jason Bateman." Castle almost blanched at that, but Mya ignored it.. continuing her facade. "Yes well an associate of his is here... in New York, and she has requested me to find the good Mr Castle to tell him of this news". He swallowed a gasp and watched her, saw the excitement shining through her eyes.

"I see... how long is this associate here for?" he whispered the corners of his mouth turning up in approval.

"Oh I dunno... how about forever" she grinned and he moved toward her, pulling her into his arms and lifting her off the ground eliciting laughs from the both of them. "I've missed you so much" she said and kissed him on the forehead holding him tighter as they animatedly got lost in their childish banter. Kate watched the interaction dumbfounded... wondering if perhaps she had a concussion or her dreams were becoming increasingly more vivid.

"My god you've gotten older now" Castle exclaimed as he brushed the locks from Mya's face as she beamed at him.

"Yea.. three years will do that to you... what are you doing here anyways? I was gunna surprise you and my lovely red headed darling tomorrow". He glanced at Kate- saw the confusion dominate her face and laughed at the ludicrous situation.

"Yea well... this is my partner" he said gesturing to the brunette still sitting motionless on the bed. He said the label with importance... like they could never be less than that. Two halves of a whole. And Kate knew what he meant... revelled in his words. Mya glanced at the two of them, catching on to the slight exaggeration of their eyes as though they didn't need words. And then recognition dawned and she gasped, "wait your partner? Offcourse... gorgeous face... edible looking hair", she stepped closer toward Kate, breathing in the air that surrounded her- "Smells like cherries... well, Detective Beckett. It's good to finally meet you... the muse behind the books..". She grinned good naturedly and turned to a slightly red author. "God C, she is even more intriguing than you described... call it artistic jealousy, but damn you hit the jackpot with muses" she tilted her head slightly and smirked at the two of them.. "And partners as well".

Kate still out of the loop watched as Castle and the young girl talked and laughed, so full of life that she felt the situation unreal. as though the pain meds were finally catching up with her. "So how do you two know each other?"

"Oh" Castle said and slung his arm over the girls shoulder, playfully pushing her so she would lose balance. "Kate Beckett... meet Mya Stevens... my daughter". And they beamed at each other as Kate widened her eyes. 'Yep' she thought. 'These hospital medications work wonders'.


	3. Oh

**A lot of establishing the relationship between Rick and Mya... also some realizations are made. I really wanted to give them a bit of history so that it wouldnt be too much of a shock in later chapters. I promise Caskett fluff in following chapters... if thats what you want :) really who doesnt want rick and Kate goodness. Enjoy. Tell me if its too long. Will break it up next time. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh" Castle said and slung his arm over the girls shoulder, playfully pushing her so she would lose balance. "Kate Beckett... meet Mya Stevens... my daughter". <em>

Detectives Ryan and Esposito were not men to mess with. Sure that's the image they exuded with their handling of guns and flashing of badges. But to all who knew them... and all who had the privilege to anyways, had known.. that really... they were big softies. And when a certain sister.. meaning Kate Beckett was involved their worries and protectiveness knew no bounds. Their thoughts could only conjure the worst pains, the fatal injuries that she could've had as they raced toward the room after escaping the blasphemous glare of the nursing staff. Oh yeaa.. work the badge. And then they stopped, both gasping and waiting; taking that the lack of wails from a certain author that couldn't be heard from here all the way to the precinct.. must be a good sign. But what they found was not Kate Beckett fit and healthy. Sure there was no blood, no casts... no big gaping wounds that suggested surgery. No it was much worse... It was Kate Beckett dumbfounded... Lost for words. And the phrase "My daughter" and echoing off the pristine walls shocked them to the other two individuals standing in the room. One fleeting thought drifted from one to the other before settling their eyes on their injured colleague... Uh oh.

* * *

><p>Both Rick and Mya looked up startled as the other two gentlemen burst into the room, sparing them each a glance before moving toward the injured brunette. "Hey guys what took you so long?" Rick enquired running his fingers through the younger girls long curly hair like he used to do when she was younger. She looked at him, her expression softening at the familiar touch as she leaned against his shoulder, reveling in the stereotypical comfort. The moment spurred a memory to flit before her eyes and within seconds she was laughing against his jacket; pushing herself off him to hold his face in place.<p>

"They've finally grown back right" She laughed, touching his eyebrows as they curved. "I remember how embarrassed you were to go to the hospital that Lex and I promised to walk slowly so the jacket covering your face wouldn't slip of". And Rick began to grin getting caught up in her memories.

"Yea but offcourse being the rebel that you were, pulled the jacket off in the lobby- exclaiming that you were suddenly cold!"

"What?" she shrugged indignantly "I was!"

"No you were not! I burnt my eyebrows off and you just wanted everyone to see!" he replied scoffing.

"Serves you right for trying to deep fry a turkey"

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" He whined looking up at the three detectives that were watching them; Espisito and Ryan confused, Beckett almost smirking. "Kids...they never let you live anything down".

"The point is", the teenager replied flicking at his ear, "I remember the doctor telling you that it was really dangerous.. and that Lex and I could've been burnt... and you were so worried that the entire cab ride back home you held us close to you... and you brushed your fingers through our hair and touched our cheeks. Just to reassure yourself that we were there.. and we were fine." She moved toward the side of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her cheek to his temple as she hugged him tight. "I miss it. I miss you. I miss her". And Rick beamed as he held her close. She was back. He had her. Alexis had her. And this time it was for forever.

* * *

><p>Daughter... DAUGHTER? This doesn't change anything. I mean he has another daughter. Yea... but her mother is out of the picture. 'Is that what you're worried about?' Kate admonished herself as she watched father and daughter hug each other, clung to each other in fact. It was breathtaking... beautiful and bittersweet the way they loved. And it built up an unfamiliar ache in her chest when they talked about old times or how much they'd missed. She felt unbearable sadness and unshakeable happiness at the same time watching the reunion. A family fitting the pieces back together. And all she could think about was the unmasked other half on the girl's parentage. Was she still here? Was she still in the picture? ...Wait.. why does she care again? No she doesn't.<p>

She looked at the younger girl.. the middle Castle... (even the thought was too foreign to be natural), studied her face. She was beautiful... God. Breathtaking even... which meant that so was her mother. She had to get the curly hair from somewhere... the mocha coloured skin.. the deeply imbedded dimple on her left cheek. Her dark eyes rimmed with darker lashes. Yep.. her mother must be gorgeous. Not that Kate cared. Not in the least.

And suddenly the mocha coloured, curly haired, half of Castle was moving toward her smiling slightly at something that her father... HER FATHER... had said. Her eyes crinkled adorably; her dimple deepened and Kate wished suddenly that she could crawl into a hole. Crap.

"Mind if I take a look?" she asked, gesturing to the hidden bandage on her left arm, just above the elbow. Kate regarded her with wide eyes... not really sure what to say.

"err.. sure." And then she was peeling, gently but with purpose, rolling away the protective layering against a wound Kate had not yet seen. And it was gone, revealing a neatly stitched up cut that looked deep but sewn neat enough to leave no scar after healing. Mya ran her finger's lightly over it.. checking.. double checking. The room regarded her silently.. wondering what she was doing.

"Oh good... it should heal nicely", she rolled the gauze and moved away from the group, throwing the bloodstained material away. "There was glass embedded in there that was causing a lot of damage, and too be honest I didn't have enough bandage to make the donut compression to immobilise the glass plus stop the flow of blood.. so I just removed it and stitched up the wound". She turned to Kate and smiled slightly, "I would've asked... but you were kind of unconscious... so I just went for it"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Castle asked, still looking at the stitching done on his partner.

"Yea... so shhhhhh" she winked

"My daughter ladies and gentlemen!" Smirking she leaned over and patted him on the cheek

"You wish Rick" her phone started buzzing as she frowned slightly at the screen. She turned, excusing herself as she headed out the room. And before she could leave she stuck her head back in through the door and smiled her large carefree grin. "And for the record... so do I"

Kevin Ryan was the first one to break. "Castle... WHAT THE HELL MAN?" he gestured from the closed door to the author still smiling softly at the girl's words. He faltered though at the outburst and looked at his friends faces. Realised that he had yet to explain himself. And then he looked at Kate, watched her regard him from her impossibly green eyes.

"Mya is one of my best friends", he gestured toward the closed door and shrugged, "But no we're not related by blood... actually we're not related at all. I met her about ten years ago... when she was just a little 9 year old kid". He looked up at his partner, and began to spin the story for them... the story of how he met the girl who brought his family together.

_Coldness crept through the thick material of his coat as he strolled across the dark canvas of Central Park. It was too late to be here... really it was too late to be out of bed. But now.. today his ex wife had finally crossed the line..had spun beautiful lies to his daughter, promising her of weekend trips and quality time; only to crush what little hope she had left. An emptiness erupted in his chest as he realized that his job as a father only entailed so much... he could not adopt both- didn't know how. And it killed him every time to see the disappointment in Alexis's eyes when her mother decides that a movie audition is more important that hugging your six year old child. On top of it all he had stopped writing... the words.. the plotlines just wouldn't come. Castle ran his fingers through his thick hair and sighed... this was not the plan. But yet here he was... in Central Park at 12.13 at night... trying to 'clear' his head. Really it was irresponsible.. to be here so late... when things were so dangerous. If something happened to him where would Alexis go? As it is her mother was a flake. Shaking his head at his own stupidity he turned to retrace his steps.. to go home to his daughter and hold her twice as hard- make sure she never longed for her mother's touch. _

_But then the silence was disturbed... his thoughts interrupted as a singing enveloped the cold and merged to form comfort. It was beautiful... eerily so. Filled with pain and longing that the ache in Rick's chest only got stronger as the melody continued and engulfed him. He searched for the source... and he found her not too long after as her song reduced to a hum as she rocked of the edge of the park bench; hands placed beside each knee, shoulders hunched as she stared at her rocking feet- the humming used to create her own comfort. And then she starts again, the words now loud enough for Rick to hear clearly._

_**Don't think I would leave you**_

_**Don't think it's my way**_

_**Don't forget that I love you**_

_**When the rest of the world won't stay **_

_**Don't believe that you're nothing**_

_**When it's all they ever say**_

_**Don't forget to be brave**_

_**For me today **_

_**Cause I'm here darling**_

_**say you believe**_

_**That without you I don't know**_

_**How to breathe**_

_**And you're mine forever**_

_**My baby girl, don't cry**_

_**I'm with you, I'm with you**_

_**Here in your smile.**_

_She suddenly stopped and looked up toward the sky, smiling sadly as a lone tear fell from her face. And for the first time Rick saw her.. saw the dark curls and dark eyes. But more importantly saw the sadness that enveloped her... only for a second though before she shook her head and wiped her face. She winced slightly as she touched her cheek as though in pain and then sighed looking at her feet again. Rick moved toward her and saw her flinch at his presence. "That was beautiful" he said as he sat down next to her, shaking trying to keep the cold away. _

"_THAT.. was private" she stated blankly, still staring at her feet._

"_What was the song about?" he whispered as his words disappeared in the mist around him._

"_Don't you have somewhere to be? Or do you make a habit of spying on people you don't know in the middle of the night?" she glared at him, looking up from her feet for the first time as she ignored his attempts at friendliness. _

"_In the middle of the night.. no. Spying on people..." he shrugged "Sure". She smirked at that, her lips curving in an almost smile. "Okay maybe something less personal... like your name. What's your name?"_

_Shaking her head slightly she looked away. "Next". _

"_How old are you?" she smiled at this _

"_Nine"._

"_Nine?"_

"_Yea" she said looking at him suspiciously._

"_So what's a nine year old girl doing in Central Park at this time of night?" She sighed and looked away from him._

"_Next". _

_Castle regarded the little girl as she shivered, for the first time realising her state of dress. She was in thin cotton pyjama's, a pair of sneakers thrown clumsily over her feet, her hair spilling over her back and shoulders. "Here" he said taking off his thick coat at draping it over her tiny frame. She hesitated for a moment, before snuggling into its comforting heaviness. _

"_Thanks Mr Castle" Rick faltered at her words. _

"_You know me?" he asked incredulously as she laughed at his surprise._

"_Doesn't everybody?" _

"_Everybody almost never includes nine year old girls" he mused still surprised._

"_What?... I read!" she shrugged. And now Rick was stunned as though he was seeing the child in a whole new light. _

"_You've read my books?"_

"_Sure... I don't usually talk to randoms I know nothing about...unlike you" she smirked. _

"_Which one did you read?" _

"_All of them" _

_He blinked a couple of times before allowing his face to break out into a smile. "Wow". She smiled at him, laughing at his response. "Did you like them?" _

"_Yea I suppose" she shrugged, tugging on the edges of the dark material that shielded her. "You write spectacularly... the details incredibly vivid", she thought for a second as Rick regarded her... she was intelligent.. more so than most of her age.. heck more than he was at that age. "However I think that your characters involved lack purpose because you have less time, less writing space to mould their stories... and this lack of characterisation leaves me wanting as a reader.. and not the good kind of wanting. If I were to write in your preferred genre, I would do a series. One in which I was able to construct my character so that readers get to fall for him, and get to understand his affiliation with death that surrounds him". She stops as she realises he is gaping at her... "What?" _

"_How old are you again?" _

_She giggled and Rick almost rejoiced... finally something reflective of her age! "So I'm good with literature... I've just had a lot of spare time in these nine years I've been alive"_

"_Clearly...I mean only someone who would subject themselves to 'Flowers For your Grave' really had nothing better to do... Even I can admit _that _one was a bust" She laughed out loud, fully and without apology and it was so infectious that Rick soon joined her. She climbed up off the bench sinking her feet into the grass as she purposefully moved, leaving imprints of her footsteps in the ground. And she started humming, this time a happier childlike song and Rick was struck by how young she actually was.. only a couple of years older than his own child... Alexis! "I should get back" he said standing and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. She smiled and nodded moving to return his coat before her stopped her with a shake of his head. "Are your parents waiting for you at home... will they be worried?" That stopped her, her smile disappearing_

"_No they're not waiting"_

"_Oh" she grimaced and turned to leave, sliding the coat of her shoulders and handing it to him. "You know... My loft is just a couple minutes drive from here... you can come with me if you like" she looked at him curiously but he also saw an hidden longing in her eyes and this encouraged him. "You know... you can spend the night, escape the cold... give me character advice" she grinned appreciatively at that. "And best of all... you can meet my daughter!"_

"_You have a daughter?"_

"_Yea... her names Alexis.. she's 6" the young girl smiled deviously_

"_Oh she's at THAT age... when she's wanting to do things by herself... do her own hair.. do her own school work... I bet that kills you right?" _

_He grinned, "You have no idea". And when she still didn't answer him, when she chose to shift awkwardly.. he asked again. Letting her know that he wanted her company. "Is that a yes?"_

"_Well... that depends" she gazed up at him wickedly, a smirk playing across her features._

"_Yea.. on what?"_

"_On whether you have... copious amounts of ice-cream" And he laughed out loud, some of it he had to admit to himself from surprise at the impressive vocab she decided to throw his way._

"_Parenting 101.. always have the sweet stuff", he placed the coat over her shoulders again. "Come on"._

"_Thank you... my names Mya by the way" she said stepping in line with him._

"_Mya?... I like it" they moved swiftly, wanting to escape the cold faster " So... I leave you wanting as a reader? I have to say... that doesn't bode well for my author ego"._

_Mya giggled and shrugged looking up at him with happiness running across the young lines of her face ."Don't worry Mr Castle... Patterson has nothing on you"._

"And then the rest is just history" Castle shrugged folding his arms as he rested on the chair. "Alexis fell for her the minute the girl woke up and braided her hair... to be honest I fell for her the second she mentioned literature... so she became a part of the family- living in our home more days of the week that she actually was at hers".

"That's a lie" Mya's voice resonated of the walls alerting them to her presence in the room. "You know I had no other home but yours Ricky... How could I survive without your rapier wit to keep me sane?" The three detectives laughed at that, more comfortable with the girl now that they knew her back story. Although if Kate were honest with herself her comfort was for a whole different reason. "Sorry about that" the younger girl said gesturing to her phone "Occupational hazard".

"Ahhh" Rick winked knowingly, "Time for the torture young one"

"Bet I could outlast you.. old man"

"Please... how many times have they called?"

Mya casually found a great amount of interest with the pristine walls of the room. "That piece of information has no relevance in this conversation".

Castle giggled childishly.. "You are soo screwed..."

"Sorry"... Kate interrupted them from their banter, as amusing as it was to fill herself in the loop. "What do you do for a living?"

'Wrong question'... definitely. Especially judging from the gasp coming out of a one Richard Castle's mouth. He looked at Kate with mock horror... "She's Mya Stevens..." And then the boys joined in, with whispered 'No ways'. But still Kate shrugged, feeling like the smallest kid in the class. Which was stupid... Judging from the fact she was taller than both Ryan and Espisito... even without killer heels. "MYYAASTTEEVVEENNNSS" he said slower still not believing that she didn't know.

"I don't think enunciating my name any better is going to create some sort of epiphany" Mya replied amused at his antics. "Refrain from getting all papa bear on me Rick" turning to Kate she grinned and answered. "That was my agent on the phone kindly informing me that I am a month late on my deadline... I'm a writer" She ignored Castles snickering in the background about her missed deadline. She'd poke back at him later... she always got him back. "Don't worry you didn't hurt my ego... Castle here however.. I'm not sure about, I _am _his so called 'protégé" she said the label mockingly as he beamed at her.

"You bet you are" turning to Kate he glanced at her, dumbfounded. "I can't believe for a person who reads so much you don't know who she is".

"Yea Beckett" Espisito replied, "Even I've read the 'Hidden' series". He smiled at the younger girl and the two detectives discussed the books, pointing out things they loved when realisation hit Kate.

"Wait... the 'Hidden' series?... Like 'Hidden Truth' and 'Hidden Desires'? The SciFi novels...?" She looked at the young girl and laughed in surprise. "You wrote those? But there are like 5 in the series!"

"Yea... I was 13 when I was first published.. thanks to bestselling author right here" she said patting Castles knee in affection.

"Wow... congratulations.. those are really famous" She said and smiled at her. "I bet your parents are really proud of you". She said the words carelessly, like a routine statement that one usually says with the best of intentions. But suddenly it was like the happy atmosphere was sucked out of the room; Mya tensing first before Rick joined her, sitting quietly trying to gauge her reaction. He stood, wanting to provide a support, but the 19 year old shook it off. Smiled as though that very statement didn't claw at her insides. And then she tilted her head at Kate and nodded... her facial expression filled with as much sadness as there was happiness.

"Yea" she said and shrugged "I bet they are". And then she left, left their confronting stares... but most of all left the truth that she knew was going to be exposed. and before she closed the door she glanced at Rick and nodded; gave him permission to reveal the secrets that she couldn't herself face.

"What did I say?" Kate asked, turning to Castle as his eyes remained dark and he stared at the closed door.

"She has no parents" he said tapping nervously at the end of the bed. "Her dad left her mother while she was pregnant". And then he paused and looked at Kate, knowing this was going to hit home. Almost unconsciously asked her to prepare herself as he skimmed his fingers on her blanket covered legs. "She was eight when her mother died... when her mother was murdered. She was on her way from work... and it was the night before Mya's 9th birthday.. so she had the present in a little box that was in her hand and the money that she had saved for the occasion tucked in her purse. It was a ring, one that Mya had saw in a shop the previous week and had fell in love with it. But she never asked... she knew that they were short of money. But her mother had returned and bought it the next day.. and it was small, the perfect size for a nine year olds ring finger." he swallowed as he remembered the first time Mya had told him this story.. she was eleven at the time... but she didn't cry, just one small tear that had betrayed her facade. "it was 15 minutes before midnight... she had just enough time to go into the house, light the candles on the cake before she could wake her daughter up. And she didn't see them... there were three of them.. three men. And they demanded all she had which she gladly gave up.. money, jewellery. But she had slipped the ring deep within her coat pockets while they stole everything else. They must've been making a commotion because a siren fired off in the distance and so they pocketed whatever she had given them...and then for good measure gave her something in return. A knife, 5 times in the stomach and chest... just in case... She didn't stand a chance... And then they bolted, tripping over trashcans in their haste to escape... waking up an eight year old child. And she stood and looked out her window.. saw her mother lying on the ground. And she ran to her... held her as she told her to hold on. But the older woman simply smiled and pressed the small velvet box into the palm of her daughter's hand. It was 11.58 p.m when she whispered a happy birthday to her and 11.59 when she took her last breathe. And it was exactly 12 a.m when tears caught up to the 9 year old girl as she held her mother's lifeless body; felt the blood surround her as her childhood slipped from her grasp."

There was no sounds... not even a breathe as the room now too caught up in the past to care about the present. Kate shook with familiarity, shook with sorrow.. the pain too potent to be true. It struck and struck again. And he grasped her hand and she squeezed it like a lifeline... Oh..._Oh.._he was here. He was always here. And she almost cried at the realisation. Not just for her. For someone so much like her... for a child.. who'd lost what she had. He was here. Always. always... And she knew.. knew that the young girl didn't choose his home over her own. She made a home... with him.. his daughter... she made it with him.. together. And not just because she had no one else...but because he was here. Always. And as he traced patterns on her skin she looked up, tears finally falling down her face as she thanked with every fibre of her being, with everything she had... that the blue eyes of Richard Castle were looking back at her.


	4. Be ready

_she looked up, tears finally falling down her face as she thanked with every fibre of her being, with everything she had... that the blue eyes of Richard Castle were looking back at her._

* * *

><p>Lanie Parish was devastated... her best friend in hospital after rushing away from the words the M.E herself as said. She'd pushed too far.. perhaps Kate wasn't ready like Lanie had hoped she'd be. Maybe she had more wounds hidden so very deep that it took more than a few hugs and the understanding of a best friend to help heal. But as the raven haired woman burst through the door, she was surprised with the sight of her supposedly broken best friend...holding... clinging to the hand of a one very available writer. Well..well..well, talk about getting some sense knocked into a person... literally. The pair were too engrossed in each other to even notice an addition to the room, too lost in the language of their eyes to care that their friends were watching them. But the simultaneous throat clearing of the two detectives and Lanie herself got their attention... encouraged a healthy blush from both of them as well. "Hey Kate.. how are you?" Lanie moved toward her side and touched her arm carefully, not knowing of any injuries just yet. And then she noticed the tears, some left unshed in her eyes but there were obvious tracts cutting down the soft planes of her face. "What's wrong... what happened?" Kate doesn't cry... at least in front of people... she never lets herself get vulnerable. First with the hand holding and now tears? This must've been some accident.<p>

"Nothing... I'm fine" the brunette replied touching her cheeks gingerly as she tried to lessen the attention on herself. "It wasn't a serious accident Lanie, don't worry.. I just lost some blood. But Mya was able to get to me before anything serious could have happened". Kate shrugged and gave her best friend a small smile.

"Uhhuh..." Lanie regarded the rest of the room for answers.. "And is any one going to tell me who in the world is 'Mya'?"

"Well... she just happens to be the very charismatic 19 year old girl who just entered the room", replied the very same 19 year old now clutching 3 coffee cups as she beamed at Lanie. She moved a fraction and the hot liquid spilt on her fingers. "It's okay guys really... I don't need help or anything..Im good" she glared at the two male detectives and Castle as they looked dumbfounded at her before sheepishly moving to help her with their beverages. "I just went for a coffee run.. which fortunately for you Detective Beckett, you do not have to suffer through because of the anaesthesia still running through your system", leaning closely she replied in a mock whisper "It's the hospital kind... like a monkey peed in battery acid" and Castle laughed in the background; obviously some previous joke attached to the familiar comment. She laughed with him and nudged on his arm whispering incoherent phrases as they chortled.

"Yea... so who's Mya?" Lanie asked, mostly for the benefit of Kate who was smiling at the adorable scene.

"She's... she's Castle's daughter".

Lanie widened her eyes and regarded the teenager once more . Castles daughter? "Well her mother must be damn fine" she said as she took in this new information.

'SEE!' Kate smirked to herself 'It's not only me!'... wait... why would she care...oh yea... that's right.. She doesn't. And then the story hit her again, peeling away at her heart as the familiarity of it rung once more. Lanie noticed this quick change in her friend's demeanour. "Hey... what is it?"

Shaking her head Kate knew that the time wasn't right... not yet at least to once again experience another murder that was so very close to home. "Nothing.." she looked up at Mya and watched the girl smile; dimple flashing and eyes crinkling as she spoke. She was too young to have wounds on her skin, too young to be marred; and yet no one knew of the internal scars that probably bled every day. Sighing she caught Castle's attention, which wasn't surprising ; no matter how distracted her was, he was too consumed by her- too wrapped up in all that she was to miss anything. He smiled good naturedly in her direction as though he knew that even from afar, she needed a bit of warmth to help the ache now in her chest. He moved toward her side, his proximity already doing wonders as he told Lanie the details of the accident. She gave Kate's wound an approving nod.

"Girl, where did you learn to stitch like that?" she asked regarding Mya, who simply grinned.

"Well basically living with the Castles for a better part of your life... you tend to pick up a few things, stitching wounds included." then she winked at Rick. "Not to mention fire safety... trust me..if you need to know how to correctly exit a building during a fire.. I'm your girl".

"We only needed that information like once" Castle countered as the boys snickered

"Yea well we wouldn't need it at all if you didn't think that exploding skulls INSIDE the house for Halloween was a good idea."

he gave her a death glare. "You've made your point Stevens"

"Stevens?" Lanie asked confused "I thought she was your daughter..." She looked from Rick to Mya trying to identify any similarities in their features. But before they could answer her however the door of room was opened and a familiar pair of redheads entered with concern on their face.

"Detective Beckett!... Oh my God are you okay... dad said you were in an accident and we got here as fast as we could" the youngest Castle rattled of heading straight for the bed where her father and Kate were sitting. "You had stitches?.. Dad! you didn't tell me she was hurt!" Kate was touched by Alexis's concern as father and daughter talked in fast whispers.

"Hey Alexis.. Martha.. I'm okay" Kate shrugged and laughed at their sceptical faces. "Really.. I'm fine"

"Darling we're thankful that it wasn't anything serious... but hospitals never give us the incentive to be calm.. especially after..." Martha tactfully stopped talking, but everyone else heard the unspoken 'your shooting' that reverberated. And Kate recognised the awkward silence as everyone looked nervously around avoiding each other's gazes. If it hadn't been for the sudden flash of pain that the word shooting caused to ripple across her chest, she would've laughed at the awkwardness of it all... she almost did anyways.

"Yea.. well trust me I'm good... stitched up an everything" she said gingerly lifting up her arm. Still the repercussions of what was left unsaid echoed and Kate wished heavily that someone would break the uncomfortable silence still in the room. Thank God for the young girl whom not for the first time today, came to her rescue.

"I still can't believe they haven't noticed I'm here yet.." Mya said out loud to Rick and watched as her favourite redheads turned to her in unison, mouths gaping as they blinked several times. Alexis moved forward first, slowly as though she didn't trust that her eyes were telling her the truth.

"Akka?" she said in a small voice and moved closer to her

"Hey baby girl" Mya replied and smiled, her dimple deeper than they knew possible. She stroked her sisters soft hair waiting for her to catch up. And then she did, in a sudden flash of emotion and she was hugger the older girl with all her strength as they both jumped up and down with excitement.

"Oh my God! you're actually here!" she exclaimed as they faced each other, arms still wrapped around their waists. "For how long?"

"Forever!" Rick said as the girls embraced again, moving around in circles as they laughed in delight; Alexis now and then shouting the words forever. And then they broke apart, still gasping from the reunion as Castle eyed them suspiciously. "Are you crying?" He asked smirking slightly as they turned to glare at him.

"It's called HAPPINESS dad!" they both said together as though rehearsed and then laughed out of sheer silliness, their happiness so infectious that the rest of the room laughed with them. Then the mocha girl moved to the older Castle and exclaimed suddenly "GRAM CRACKER!... mm..mm..mmmm looking ffiiinnee" and they laughed heartily as the hugged.

"What are you doing here cookie?" Martha asked breathlessly as she held the grandchild she hadn't seen in three years, running her fingers through her curls as though trying to memorise its shape.

"I was on my way to the loft from my new house when Detective Beckett and I ran into each other... literally" she said as she looked at Kate apologetically. "But I'm fine, just a couple of scratches" she shrugged and wrapped her arms around Alexis and relished at the comfort of her younger sibling. "Jesus Lex you really have to stop growing..." and then she looked at the girl properly and added, "And while you're at it, you need to stop being so beautiful... you're starting to give me a complex" she grinned good naturedly and hugged her tighter. The three years seeming so much longer now when she realised how much she'd missed her family.

"She can't help being good looking" Castle replied immediately "it's in the genes". Kate scoffed at that and said with laughter in her voice "Yea right Castle" .

He regarded her with an arched eyebrow, his blue eyes turning into liquid heat as he stared her down. "You don't think I'm good looking Kate?" What was she supposed to say to that? Yes... GOD YES with his dusty hair and expressive eyes. DAMN HIS EYES. And his smell that made her shiver. DAMN HIM. She couldn't say that could she? No... it would be considered improper... what with her colleagues let alone his family watching them. He moved closer and his hot breath tickled her neck slowly. Damn him to hell.

"uuhhhhh" she said nervously

"Andd... that's our cue" Mya said out loud trying to save Kate the embarrassment of answering. 'Seriously' Kate thought to herself 'I need to get her like a gift basket or something'. The two girls and Martha left the room, with snippets of a safer topic being echoed across the detectives; the current information on their case. But throughout the talk, the form of a famous, good smelling author decided to sit on the bed; so close that Kate could feel the heat emanating from his body. Dammit. Richard. Castle.

* * *

><p>"Okay so what is up with that?" Mya cornered the younger redhead as Martha went for coffee. They had been waiting outside for Rick and had laughed and reminisced, barely going a minute without touching another's hand or playing with ones hair. Martha had entertained Mya with her acting stories and they revelled in the comfort of it, the three of them sitting together just like they used to.<p>

Alexis immediately knew what she was referring to without even the extra knowledge of knowing her better than anyone. "Oh Dad and Detective Beckett?" Mya nodding encouragingly "Welcome to your first experience of the torture we have been experiencing for about 3 years now."

"Wow.. so that's what it's like huh... ? I mean you explained it on the phone... but that was something.."

"Tell me about it" Alexis said rolling her eyes. " It's so obvious they belong together... just GET ON WITH IT"

Mya nodded and then looked at her sister with an evil glint in her eyes. "I think it's time Lex" Alexis looked up, encountered her mischievous glance and grinned wickedly herself.

"Really"

"Ohhh yeaa"

"Plan?"

Mya gripped her hand and winked "Plan."

* * *

><p>Lanie exited the room long before the others, having given her information already but getting sick by the adorableness of Castle and Beckett as they began to build theory. 'Honestly' Lanie thought to herself 'Somebody needs a smack in order to shake their senses '. She began walking to the seats until she heard the exclaim of one Alexis Castle... something about getting on with it? Huh... She moved closer and listened to their words. Plan! Oh this could be good. She coughed to alert them of her presence as they began getting lost in their world of mischief.<p>

"Dr Parish!" Alexis looked at her startled and then innocently tried to cover up her surprise.. "Hi".

"Lanie Parish" the raven haired woman regarded Mya, "Medical examiner and best friend of one Kate Beckett... and whatever you guys are cooking..." she looked at them as they waited for the reprimanding glare. "I want in". Grinning Mya shook her hand and replied

"Mya Stevens, Author and best friend slash fake daughter of one Richard Castle... welcome aboard" the three woman grinned at each other as they discussed certain tactics to aid their task.

"Finally we can help get them somewhere in this partnership of theirs... maybe turn the eye-sex into real sex" Both younger girls groaned at that

"too far Lanie... too many details for such young minds" Mya said as she winced

Lanie stared at her blankly.. "Please girl... I was 19 once" Mya blushed and avoided eye contact ".. all I'm saying is that my girl need some Castle loving... soon"

"Nope... just no.." Alexis shuddered " for the future of this plan there will be no mention on 'Castle loving' or please GOD FORBID 'riding the Rick Stick" (she visibly greens at that one) when I am around...deal?" They nodded as Lanie snickered at the last one... she'd have to tell Kate- watch her blush for a couple of hours at that.

But it was on... it was time. Plan ready to be initiated. 'Oh Castle and Beckett' Lanie smiled to herself 'Be ready'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter ensures lots of humour... and Caskett. Oh and "Akka" is pronounced Uk-ka and means Big sister in tamil... but more on that later :)<strong>


	5. Phase 1

The heavenly smell of coffee interrupted Kate from her incessant staring of the murder board; looking up with a hint of a smile as the author stood beside her and placed the cup in her welcome hands. She took a swig, barely feeling the stitches pull as she returned to the details still fresh in her mind hoping that now the presence of Castle will help stir a theory. It was Tuesday morning... awoken by the unruly routine of murder at ridiculous o'clock and sitting in front of the white board from hours on end.

"This is going nowhere" Rick whined, voicing Beckett's thoughts perfectly though he never knew it.

"Yea.. well there has to be something we haven't thought of"

He shrugged with exaggerated flair and moved to his chair, placing his hands on her desk before comically dropping his head in the crook he had created. The shoulders of his jacket, bunching up, giving Kate an almost peak at the muscles of his lower back. Not that she was looking.

And then he leaned further, as though searching for some unknown comfort in the pillow of his own hands...wait... His shirt wasn't tucked in? Oh hello... skin.. glorious skin. She bit her lower lip as his shirt began to ride dangerously high. Was it suddenly really hot in here. No? Just her then? She really needed to get a hold of herself... it was just his back for God sake. But still she sighed as he moved again, causing more of the delicious contours to be revealed. It was the good kind... the kind that could trace her fingers along after hours of love making... the kind that she could tickle carelessly to rouse him from sleep... oh dear god the kind she could scrape her nails across when a kiss had become so heated that the need for skin on skin was just too overwhelming. Yep... _that _kind. She could imagine it... could almost taste the sweetness of longing in the air.

And then the familiar ding of the metal box interrupted her thoughts... her highly inappropriate thoughts... as a familiar face called out her name. She jumped with a start. "What?" she said quickly..._I wasn't looking_.._honest. _

"Jeez girl where have you been?" the M.E. said to her incredulously as Castle straightened, Kate staring regretfully at his now fully covered body. "Hellooooo... Earth to Beckett"

"What?"

"I've been trying to call you!" Lanie looked at her friends red face and decided she didn't want to know... she wouldn't get anything out of her anyways. "Where's your phone?"

"Oh" the brunet patted her pockets in sudden confusion "I think I left in the break room" she shrugged sheepishly as they heard the familiar ringtone play into the silence. "I'll just go get that".

Turning quickly she bolted from inquisitive eyes, closing the break room door behind her as the routine answer of 'Beckett' jolted the space. It was how she always worked... gained attention... given respect. She commandeered a room with barely a flick of her eyebrows. Kate Beckett was something... and as Lanie thought about the task she was about to do.. she knew that eventually that same manipulation of those hazels greens with the threatens of death so readily available in them were going to come and bite her some day. But she was doing this for Kate's own good. Yep. She would eventually see it that way..._eventually. _

So the M.E turned to a certain famous author with a plan in mind... the idea was not hers. No. She wouldn't do this in a million years if it weren't for the baby blues of Little Castle and the amused innocence of middle Castle. Damn that Mya Stevens and her ability to make any idea sound masterful.

"_Come on Lanie... you know this will work" the mocha girl said as the picked at her coffee cup with invigorated flair. "You are the only one who can do this... and it will drive Detective Beckett crazy" And then the red headed 16 year old quipped up... damn her and her blue eyes that stare into your soul... "Please Dr Parish... "._

And she was gone just like that... and even her protests of why someone couldn't do it got equally disgusted stares and complaints of 'I'm his daughter' and 'Ew I'm 19.. that's just wrong'. Apparently hiring a bimbo wasn't going to work either... something about Rick Castle's new sensibilities. And so she was about to man up... take one for the team and do what had to be done. Under such dire circumstances offcourse. Lanie Parish... was going to ask Richard Castle out. Dear God Beckett was going to kill her.

The raven haired woman moved around the desk and regarded the man child, "Hey Castle"

"Hey Lanie what's up?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and approached the subject cautiously. "I was wondering if you could... do me a favour?"

He raised his eyebrows amused, "Sounds ominous... should I be worried?"

_Yes... yes you should be... Of Kate Beckett.. and the fact that she carries a gun... Crap. _"Ahh.. no... not worried"

"Okay shoot"

_Really Castle... shoot? Not helping. _"So I have this thing... like a ball for doctors, surgeons and well..." she casually pointed to herself, "Medical examiners"

"Like a Medical ball?... I didn't know they did those" Rick says intrigued in what this favour was going to be.

"Yea.. well they say we work too hard to not have some fun so basically most of us in the area attend... you know... mingle with our own kind" she shrugs as she continues, trying not to back down from her intended goal. "the problem is, that most of who attend are either married or too self absorbed by the fact they have a medical degree... so I need a buffer, someone who will keep me from falling asleep at this thing and well.. I was wondering..." she gestured to him and his eyes lit up.

"You want me to be your buffer?"

"Well... yea.." she looks at him and watches him trying to make sense of the sudden invitation. "I would've asked Kate... But the last time I took her she ended up gaining a lot of attention... and had to focus on protecting herself from an onslaught of flirting rather than save me from a death of boredom" His eyes darkened quickly at the thought of Kate getting attention from other men and Lanie immediately self congratulated herself.. half the battle was won. "And well... Javi and I aren't on the best of terms at the moment.. and besides we're friends.. so it should be fun. Think of it like this.. it would be a great opportunity to exploit your literary mind and watch it drift over the medical jargon"

"Ooh I do like the sound of undermining those that appear intelligent" his eyes crinkled with an amused smile

"AAnnnndd... there's an open barrrrr" she said, coaxing a yes out of him. He grinned good naturedly.

"Well... a bunch of drunk surgeons in one place and the chance to wear a suit? Who could pass that up? I will gladly accompany you to your medical Ball and amuse you with my lack of medical speak" He gestured excitedly at her and Lanie couldn't help but grin broadly... he was a good man this Rick Castle. It was time for Beckett to notice that.

"Great... so pick me up at.. 7?"

"I'll be the one waiting beside the limo" he nodded and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Limo?"

"Yes... a Limo... come on Doctor Parish.. it's a ball! And if I am to be your buffer for tonight the least I can do is make you look good. Show them that working with dead bodies is just as important as cutting into live ones" he smiled at her and she grinned.

"Thanks Castle" she turned to leave and then backtracked... forgetting a very important part of her mission... drive Kate Beckett insane. "Can we not tell Kate about this... the last thing we want her to know is that I substituted her for her writer monkey"

"Excuse me... 26 bestsellers thank you very much!"

"Yea but still... that girl is just too attractive for her own good. So let's not mention it kay"

"yea okay... we know how Beckett can get when she is angry" he shuddered slightly, "And she does carry a gun"

_Crap... Beckett +angry= Cap in medical Examiner's ass... great.. just great. _

And then the break room door pushed open and there was the great detective herself... finishing a call with certain Red headed 16 year old who at just casually needed some advice from her father's partner. And she looked up to the scene of her two best friends, whispering... faces reflecting something akin to excitement. "Hey.. I'm done... what's up?"

"Errrr..." The medical examiner decided to bolt while she had the chance. "Nothing.. I'm just going to head back down to the morgue... you know.. dead bodies and stuff". She moved toward the elevator and turned to begin her torture. "Hey Castle!"

He looked up at her, eyebrows raised in question. She grinned broadly and then got into the metal box, watching him as he smiled back with an understanding of 'see you later' and 'thank you for being a good friend' being thrown from her eyes. And then she was gone...leaving him with a thoroughly confused Kate Beckett.

"What was that?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant. _Why were they smiling at each other like that...were they flirting? _

"Hmmm?" he replied as though he didn't know what she was talking about... and truthfully he didn't, being so obviously unaware of what was yet to come.

She looked from him to the elevator and he shrugged good naturedly. "Lanie just needed a favour" and then he stood putting the phone to his ear as he called his limo guy. If Rick Castle lacked anything, it wasn't his grasping of opportunity to make an entrance.

"What favour?"

_what favour? _

* * *

><p>Lanie Parish moved from the precinct doors to her car, grinning like a Cheshire Cat though no one would guess why. She sat down, the leather of her seats soothing her aching muscles that screamed against the exertion of leaning over a death body 247. The comforting roar of the engine came accompanied with the blast of heat, warming her already frozen peripheries as she reached for her phone, waiting for the now steady pulse of the machine to heat enough that the drive back would be smooth against the wheel. And so she texted... just three words... though only a few knew the mischief behind them... the domino effect that was sure occur.

'_Phase one in motion ;)'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? :)<strong>  
><em>


	6. Had plans

**So this is just a filler before the fun starts... sorry for being so late. I had exams... and then the post exams party... and that takes atleast two weeks to recover from. Worth it though... sooo worth it ;) anyways Enjoy! More coming up very soon.**

* * *

><p>The black locks of her unruly hair scattered across her back as Mya moved through the heavy oak doors, sister on her tail. They had both escaped from the loft early... working every angle of what was yet to come. But now they stood in the spacious living room of a certain M.E. as she got dressed in her weapon of choice. After all, it's not every day you get accompanied to a ball by a famous author... a ruggedly handsome author none the less. And when she emerged, sheathed in a black and gold number that had even the two young girls gasping, they knew everything was set to go.<p>

"Oh my word Lanie... just... damn" Mya choked as they handed the doctor her purse as she ushered out the bedroom door. Lanie grinned at them and winked, flipping her hair flirtatiously as she got into character.

"Girl... for all we have planned for tonight... I had to at least look somewhat presentable"

"Yea... but did you have to go for sexy? You're gunna give all the cardiac surgeons in the room a heart attack... think of the irony!"

The M.E. raised her eyebrows playfully... "Well.. tonight I'm only interested in getting a reaction out of a certain detective"

Alexis perked up to that, not missing the chance to climb on the bandwagon. "Really? I thought you and Detective Esposito were still fighting?" Lanie spluttered as her face began to heat.

"I meant Kate..._Detective _Kate Beckett..."

"Wow Lanie... Esposito huh?" Mya shook with mirth as the usually collected woman turned to glare at her. "Guess the 'plan' may bring more than just one relationship together... considering the amount of cleavage that dress is designed to show.. I'm going to say.. together in more ways than one" The sisters chuckled as Lanie growled at their antics.

"Let's just focus on what plan at a time okay... and leave what happens in my bedroom out of this."

"Why Dr Parish! Who says we were implying anything remotely of a sexual nature?" Mya asked innocently looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes Dr Parish...we were just merely ascertaining that the relationship between you and a certain detective may also be in need of a rude awakening is all" Alexis state nonchalantly as she ran her fingers through her hair, picking up invisible lint on her clothes.

"Ascertaining my ass... Pretty sure we are all in for a rude awakening when Kate Beckett decides to kick my butt" she deadpanned

"Ahh yes... don't worry though Lanie... I'm sure Esposito will be more than happy to help heal your boo-boo's" Mya replied as the knocking on the door and the shuffling of feet sprung them into action, pushing the M.E. toward the front door as she glowered at them. "We'll leave the bedroom door open... just in case" she winked at her as she scurried to hide, leaving the raven haired women flustered, bordering on breaking out into hysterical laughter as she glanced back at the two suspicious heads behind her kitchen counter shaking obviously from laughter. _Really could this situation be any more ridiculous? _

She opened the door revealing a well groomed author, suit and tie to boot- carrying a handful of roses and smiling at her appreciatively... and she nearly lost it right there. Here she was... Lanie Parish... Best friend of Kate Beckett... About to be 'escorted' by her best friends man... while his kids hid in her kitchen... _Nope... nothing can be more ridiculous than this._

* * *

><p>He hummed appreciatively at the cool slide on champagne that moved past his lips, offering some to her as they sunk into the plush seats of their limo. She looked great, him... well presentable as always.. and Rick was convinced that the night was going to be great. "You know Lanie... you look really beautiful"<p>

"Surprised?" she asked amused as she picked at the sequences on her dress.

"No... not at all, I mean you are an attractive woman"

"Thanks Castle" she nodded and smiled at his sweet gesture.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked shuffling a bit, out of nervousness or excitement she didn't know, but she shrugged none the less, gesturing him to continue. "What happened between you and Esposito?" She winced at the question and he sensed her awkwardness, backing off to make her less uncomfortable. "Hey... if you don't want to say anything its fine"

"No... No its okay... I guess we can talk about it." she slid her finger along her glass, cutting along the condensation as she lifted her eyes to his. "We... weren't right for each other... well at that time. It was happening all too fast... and the expectations of our relationship were further along than either of us anticipated.. so we decided to cool off for a while".

"So you guys broke up... because... it just wasn't right timing?"

"I guess so.." she shrugged

"That's... well that's bullshit.."

Lanie spluttered on her champagne as she regarded him, eyes watering. "What!"

"Seriously Lanie... I saw the way you guys looked at each other. I'm an author.. I notice details. I think you guys were just too scared to admit... that maybe you were ready for more but didn't think the other was."

"I don't think so Castle...even if that was the case, Javi and I had no problems with communication.. it just wasn't the right time... simple as that"

"Do you miss him Lanie?" He asked, haphazardly and without warning, his blue eyes burning into hers, forcing the truth from her... a simple but significant nod of her head. "If you had to go back in time would you change the fact that it happened?"

She sighed and took inhaled deeply before plunging right back in with the author and his uncanny ability to see into your soul. "No.. I wouldn't change it"

"Then when you still crave his company.. and when you wouldn't change the past... how can that be 'not the right time'?" He watched her face carefully... saw the emotions that flickered across her features as he spilled words before them. "I think Lanie.. that if you care for Esposito as much as the details say that you do... then a little fear shouldn't hinder your happiness... especially since ultimately it's what you both want"

She sighed heavily as she ran her hand through her hair. _This is not how the plan was meant to go. _"Look at you writer boy... we're not even there yet and already you're sprouting stories and fishing out details.."

"Hey" he shrugged good naturedly "Just filling my literary quota for the night!" He smiled and crinkled his eyes, creating a feeling of comfort that allowed the M.E. to sink further into the leather.

"Thanks Castle" she said, appreciation seeping though her words.

"No problem" the corners of his mouth turned upwards as he diverted from the seriousness of their previous conversation... bringing the M.E. to fits of laughter through his antics. And as their phones began to ring Lanie smirked to herself. _Oh yea.. it was going to be a fun night._

* * *

><p>The precinct was quiet... eerily so, as Kate Beckett moved to stack her completed array of paperwork. She craved coffee, but knew that the secret vendetta that the espresso machine had on her, would only cause frustration and not relief. Dammit.. Where was Castle when you needed him... not that she really needed him.. ever. Nope. She didn't need him to heal the ache in her chest ever since his presence was no longer around her...didn't need the smell of him to rid her of thought.. and most certainly did not need his childish mannerisms to make her laugh like she hadn't in years. Nope. Definitely not.<p>

But she knew.. she knew secretly that the reason behind her frustrations was that he was not here... and the emptiness of the precinct seemed so deafening to her for the lack of one famous author. _Dear God... when has she become so attuned to him? Why had she become so attuned to him? _Fiddling absently with the button of her blouse she closed her eyes and ran through the curls of her hair. She needed to get a grip.. and fast. Before she began showing the utter mess of feelings she became whenever he was around..or in this case, not around.

And then her inner ramblings were disturbed by the ding of an elevator and exaggerated whispers as two girls stumbled across the bullpen floor, disturbing the emptiness. They laughed easily in each other's presence; moving side by side as they cut their way across the room. And then the oldest turned in her direction, face lighting up; her dimple accentuated as she threw an excited gaze her way. "Detective Beckett! Hi!"

"Hey girls" Kate replied warmly as they made their way to her. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for dad" Alexis replied, looking around the empty room "We figured he'd be here with you..."

"No...he left early today"

"Oh..." Mya shrugged and pulled out her phone "Well I will just call him then... check where he is"

He picked up on the third ring, the excited composure already leeching through his voice, causing Mya to fake suspicion at his whereabouts. "Hey, where are you? Lex and I are here at the precinct but you... well conveniently aren't... its Friday night... out classic movie marathon awaits"

"_Errrrrmm"_ He looked at Lanie, understood the widening of her eyes and the shake of her head as clarification that their little outing should...remain a secret between them... for now. So he replied, nonchalantly as possible with slight boredom laced in his voice to throw them off his tracks... though he never knew that they created them. _"Yea... I'm sorry M, I'm out at the moment... I didn't know we were still doing the Friday night thing_..._I had plans..."_

"Oh" She looked at Alexis and caught the twinkling of her eyes, turned just in time to stop herself from laughing. "Well that sucks"

"_I'm really sorry sweetheart... tell you what... I'll make it up to youuu.."_

She arched her eyebrow excitedly "Gear's of War trilogy, HI-DEF TV... chainsaw usage allowed?.."

"_errr YEA!"_

"I get to be alpphhaaa?"

He paused for a second. _"fine."_

"GREAT!... we won't wait up then" She hung up, scratching the material of her jeans as she did so, getting herself ready to set the scene. "So...Dad's out Lex"

"Well that sucks... Now what?"

"I dunno" she looked up with a fake look of genius and turned to the brunet detective. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Errrr... nothing of importance" She shrugged already noting of her finished paperwork... and the lack of her usual entertainment.

"Great! ... coffee?"

Kate paused for a second... coffee... with the Castle twins? Would they ask weirdly perceptive questions just like their father? _Crap. _She couldn't bail though, no matter how much she wanted to... not when Alexis was looking at her with those blue eyes... _Dammit Castle genes. "_Yea sure"

"Great!" the red head exclaimed turning to her sister with a new found excitement. "Hey we should invite Lanie... you know, make a girls night of it"

'_Oh thank god' _Kate thought, _'Lanie will save me from their Castle like awareness and cute innocence". _"Yea.. okay I will call her"

But then her hopes were ruined...destroyed when the usually faithful M.E. announced somewhat nervously that she too 'had plans' and was not available. She sounded giddy, almost childlike... and in normal circumstances Kate would've been suspicious, called her out on her stammering and sudden bursts of laughter. But she was too preoccupied, too full by the fact that she now had to endure the perceptive stares of two teenage girls whose father she most certainly and undeniably loved... _Crap. _


	7. Phase 2wait WHAT!

The soothe of coffee ran across her taste buds as she held the warmth close to her, the caffeine already working wonders on the ache behind her eyes. It was stupid...really... irresponsible of her not to go decaf at 7.45 at night. But honestly... she needed the extra stimulation if she was ever going to survive the intrusive looks and knowing smirks from the two sitting across from her. They looked at each other flicking their eyes as they moulded their hands over their beverages. _It's like they are having a conversation without words... IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?... STOP. Now... please dear God stop with the humming and the tapping and the quirky little nods that seem harmless but I know they are about to destroy me._

The ringing of a phone startled Kate out of her spiral as Alexis stood and moved to take the call, saying something of Paige and 'boy troubles'... oh the teenage life. Sadly boy troubles don't go away with pimples and growth spurts... if Kate's life was living proof. She sighed and looked at middle Castle... deciding to start the conversation before she attempted to peel away at Kate's defences. "So... where have you been for three years?"

"Oh" she shrugged and smiled "I've been working in Australia... my publicist insisted that my books were incredibly popular there and that if I wrote more and did some promotions in the actual country it would encourage more fans"

"And so you left."

"Yea.."

"What was it like?" Kate asked as she tapped at her cup, the younger girl lifting her eyes and sighing, smirking sadly as she gulped at her own beverage.

"It's not home..."

"Oh... you didn't want to go?"

"Are you kidding?" She asked as she lifted her eyes and stared across at the glimpses of her sister visible from the windows. "Rick, Lex and Grams... they.. they are my everything. Three years... do you know how long that is to be away from the people who make you whole? No... no I didn't want to leave.. and I never want to leave again."

Kate stared at the young girl, the words spilling from her lips before she could even think about stopping them.. "Then why did you?"

"Sometimes... being a minor means you really don't have a choice." She shifted and dragged her fingers through her hair, moving its loose curls from her face. "My foster dad thought the money was important so they relocated us... and gave him another kid.. an Australian girl. Her name is Marie... she's a year younger than Lex"

She smiled swiping her phone to show Kate a photo of a young girl, impossibly straight blonde hair framing impossibly alluring blue eyes. She was sitting beside Mya on an overstuffed chair, both girls bringing their knee's up to their chins as the blonde leaned slightly on the older girl, laughing at something she'd said as they curled up next to one another.

"Wow... you two seem close."

"Yea... us foster kids tend to stick together... and it helps that she is an excellent baker and can woo me with her chocolate creations" Mya laughed as she placed her phone back down, fondness in her eyes as she looked back up at Kate. The older woman wanted to probe... craved to know more about this girl whose past resembled hers, but circumstances made them so different. Longed to help aid the sadness that crept in her eyes sometimes when she thought no one was looking. But before she could... before the questions she wanted to ask formed on her lips, Mya raised her eyebrows, cleared her throat as though it was the most normal thing in the world and opened the conversation that Kate had been avoiding. "So what's it like being partners with Rick?"

..._Crap._

* * *

><p>It was loud... it was busy... it was everything Rick hoped it would be and more. There were drunk surgeons... drunk wives... Heck drunk waiters that moved carelessly around them as he drank in the atmosphere. out the corner of his eyes he watched an overly busty 30 something year old move toward a brunet woman; her back turned as she was caught in conversation with supposedly another doctor. Suddenly there was attacking...there was screaming.. there was hair pulling. And this was quickly becoming Rick Castles ultimate night out.<p>

"Oooooo that gotta hurt!" he exclaimed fist to his lips as he watched the fight, taking in everything he could. "Why didn't I go to med school? This is absolute genius!"

"Mmmhhmmm... wait watch what happens next" Lanie says getting caught up in the adrenaline herself... though knowing far too well how this fight ends. The brunet woman turned, bringing with her a tray she had managed to grab from a passing waiter, knocking her assailant full in the chest with as much force she could manage... He heard it... would've have heard it even if he wasn't standing in the same room as the busty girl herself. A loud pop echoed across the floor as she doubled over. And then she stood... the sloshing unmistakable as she looked down at what used to be her perfectly engineered breasts... her left one not so perfectly rounded anymore.

"OHHHMMYYYYGGGODDD" Rick stumbled across the laugh that was now wanting to rip across his chest. "That did NOT just happen!"

"Yea it did... see the brunet over there... she's a plastic surgeon. If she can create the boobs she can take the boobs away" she said clicking her fingers

"Amen" he replied, "De-breasting by a waiter's tray...who would've thought?"

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other seriously... Lanie nodding, Rick arching his eyebrows in apparent agreement. And then it became too much, they both clung to each other in hysterics, coughing and wheezing but too caught up in the silliness of it all to care as they quickly ran out of breath. They didn't notice several flashes that directed their way..

All they saw when they recovered was a now lonely blonde stealing cautious glances at the crowd while stuffing napkins down the front of her dress...trying to compensate for the now saggy left side.

And then they doubled over in laughter.

* * *

><p>"Uhmm...it's interesting" Kate nonchalantly stated... hostility oozing from her as she spoke. Hostility however didn't seem to faze middle Castle. Dammit.<p>

"Yea... I bet it is... I heard he jumped in front of a bullet for you"

_SHIT...this could not be happening. Nope. No. She will not succumb to this interrogation _

"Heard he pulled you out of a burning building too"

_HOLYMOTHERFU _"Yea...we've..had our moments" she was nervous now... the younger girl seemed intent on revealing...revealing wayyy too much for Kate Beckett's liking.

"You know he used to talk about you all the time...when he called me in Australia." Mya said as though it was a fact...an everyday thing that her father had called her almost everyday...spilled his heart to her as she listened on the other end of the world.

"Really?" Kate piqued at that..._What did he say..._

Mya knew what she was doing to Kate... it was obvious from her fidgeting that it was getting to her and she couldn't help but smirk in triumph at unsettling the famous 'Beckett'. Oh yes she knew how much Rick loved his muse... cherished her.. adored her even. But she needed to know how much his muse shared his feelings. She needed to know who she was giving her father to.

"Yea.. he said that he was happy" the implication clear in her voice..._he said you make him happy. _Kate felt a warmth spreading from the middle of her chest as she melted slightly back into her seat. She wanted to say that he made her happy too... that he has always been the reason that she smiled so often. But it was too intimate... too much of herself was to bared in that statement, and though the truth shone from her eyes she stayed safe.

"I'm glad" she whispered and took a gulp of her coffee

Mya frowned, watched the older woman's carefully concealed expression and almost audibly sighed in exasperation. _There was a lot of work to be done. _

* * *

><p>"Come on writer boy... time to dance!"<p>

"Dance?" he gulped... on an ordinary day he was average... but under the influence he had trouble distinguishing his left foot from his right. "If you don't mind getting your feet crushed... sure."

"Ohh please... I've seen you at those book parties of yours... you have moves"

"Yea Lanie... it's called the _'I am forced to be here' _boogie and _'do you know how much I'm getting paid for this'_ jive"

She giggled at his antics and they parted their way through the crowd. Neither of them had drunk enough to be intoxicated, but the atmosphere was hard not to get sucked into and soon the looseness that many of attendee's seemed to adopting was seeping through their skin and Lanie Parish had to admit she was having fun. A lot of fun. And so was he, if his constant laughter was any indication. Truth be told, both Rick and Lanie never really interacted alone... always Kate between them. But now that they had it was a wonder they hadn't sooner. They got along immensely well and Lanie hoped that after all the scheming... and well... lying to his face, that she and Castle could continue this new found friendship. After all... her best friends soon to be man had to be accepted by said friend. And she watched the Writer monkey shake his bootie in exaggerated movements causing the doctor herself to burst out in laughter.. she knew that he was perfect for her friend... and she approved of him. Wholeheartedly.

But then the sudden buzzing of her phone broke through her musings as she looked at the home screen. _Oh shit..._

* * *

><p>Alexis Castle collapsed in the seat next to her sisters and flicked her hair out of her eyes. "Urrghh... I hate high school"<p>

"Why?" Kate asked amused as the younger girl rolled her eyes.

"Drama...and cheating boyfriends... and the overrated, construed idea's of sex all rolled into one"

Kate chocked on her coffee..._ Uhm..what?_

"Oh yea..." Mya sighed as she grinned "Gotta miss the good old days... when hooking up in the supply closet or getting caught naked in the gym locker rooms with a boy was considered cool" she wistfully took a sip of her beverage before noticing the arched eyebrows of both Kate and Alexis staring her way. "Not... that I did that...nope..nooo"

Alexis regarded her carefully. "You were never caught were you?" Mya gulped as she looking at both the homicide detective and 16 year old. And then a sudden buzzing stole the silence.

"OH HEY...look..it's my phone...someone's calling... gotta get that... yep..wouldn't want it to go to voice mail...no.." she stood as both Kate and Alexis rolled their eyes.

"Nahh.. she's lying... she thinks locker rooms smell...no way would she get naked with a guy in one" Alexis said as Kate all but burst out laughing.

"Let's hope you're not"

Alexis widened her eyes... realising the compromising situation she put herself in. "What...eww no. Locker rooms do smell" and Kate snorted at her attempt at naivety. "No but seriously... I'm only 16... I've got plenty of time... and akka would kill me.."

"Why do you call her that... akka?" Kate asked curious as she felt the name roll of her tongue.

"It means 'Big sister' in her mother tongue... When I was younger she would sing to me in different languages and we would play around with words... and before I went to sleep at night she would kiss me on the forehead and say 'Sweet dreams thankachi' and brush my hair of my face. It became a routine just like dad's goodnights and so one day I asked her what it meant. And she said... it was a sign of respect. It meant little sister... and she was accepting me as her family. And so from that day on I've called her akka... because she is my family"

"Wow"

"Yea.. she still calls me thankachi... but only when it's just us... because its become something special you know"

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM" Said sister now interrupted their conversation, gesturing to the Alexis as they jumped at her entrance.

"What?"

Kate's phone began ringing abruptly and she answered it with her usual 'Beckett' forgetting the girls for just a moment.

"That.." Mya replied gesturing to Kate as Alexis regarded her incredulously. "Code RED lex... code effing red"

Realisation dawned on her as she looked at Beckett and then at the phone now pressed to her ear. "No... no! it's too early... we can't move on to phase two yet!"

"I know!"

"Shit... Lanie is sooo dead"

"I know..."

"Hey girls I have a body... I have to be at the morgue" Kate said as she stood.

...yea..._We know..._

* * *

><p>It was a a quick car ride back to the morgue... too quick in Mya's opinion as neither she nor Lex had chance to prepare themselves. <em>This could not be HAPPENING. <em>They had lied... made up some stupid little excuse about Alexis needing to see Lanie about her internship. Offcourse however they needed to be there... damage control and what not. However they were acutely of the holster strapped to a one Kate Beckett's hip. _Oh God..please tell me this is not happening._

They made their way quickly into the cool building, Kate tracing her steps from memory. And then she saw Lanie... all dressed up in a black and gold number that clung to her curves and accentuated her figure... wow.. she looked good.

"Hey girl.. you're..here..." Lanie said nervously glancing over Beckett's shoulder at the two Castle twins as the older mouthed 'I'm sorry' , the younger almost cringing at the inevitable.

"Wow Lanie! You look great!... this must've been some date huh?"

"Err..."

And at that moment a voice echoed across the room. A voice so very familiar and both girls cringed. _Great. _

"Hey Lanie, the limo is still outside in case we finish up early here and have time to get back. We still have champagne to finish... and you will not GUESS what I brought for you" He entered the room unknowingly, looking absolutely dashing in his Armani suit, his hair slightly ruffled- a smile on his face. And then he stopped

Beckett gaped

She looked between her best friend and her partner... took in their attire, the giddy flush of their skin. "Castle?"

All three conspirators flinched

And then all that could be heard was the awkwardness of the girls, the startled gasp of one homicide detective and the unmistakable clanging of a waiter's tray hitting the floor.

_OH SHIT._

* * *

><p><strong>Breast implants bursting? Oh the hillariousness i can only imagine. Hope you enjoyed it :P<strong>


	8. Phase 2 complete

Na- uh... no way. This right here CANNOT be happening. Her best friend and the man that she lo... and her PARTNER? Her best friend... and her partner... going on a date. Said best friend dressed breathtakingly in a tight number...said partner working a suit. Said 'couple' drinking champagne and traveling in a limo. Said detective is about to faint.

_What...the..f_ "Uhm... hey Kate" Rick said nervously as he unconsciously straightened his suit. "Fancy meeting you here.."

Mya all but face palmed

Lanie started laughing.

Alexis melted subtly into a dark corner.

The M.E. was clutching her stomach as she leaned on the metal table, her body overcome with wracks that she failed to notice Mya's exaggerated 'cut it out' motions. Rick looked at her incredulously as another fit of laughter overtook her as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Is that... is that THE waiter's tray" she asked through a wrangled voice. He nodded and she burst out again, this time Rick cannot help but laugh as well.

Mya joined her sister in the corner..._This situation is too far gone for damage control_

"Are you two drunk?" Kate asked incredulously as they stumbled over one another to get to the tray first.

"Most likely" Lanie said and she pushed her hair away from her face and took a deep breath.. "There was... A LOT of champagne... and bootie shaking... I think at one point in the night we tried to steal napkins down some ladies dress.."

"Errr correction..succeeded to steal" Rick replied, pulling out a white napkin from his coat pocket and placing it on the tray... the sight of it causing both the author's and M.E's eyes to bulge in strained mirth.

"Okay SERIOUSLY... Am I the only one who is confused here?" Kate asked as they straightened themselves up.

"No confusion... I was Lanie's date" Rick said, smiling wide... both his kids groaned in the corner.._oh Dad..._

Kate Beckett stood in shock... no. How...How had this happened? Why had this happened? She knew... off course she knew that he couldn't wait forever... but she never thought... never suspected that he would move on to her best friend... to the other person she relies on besides him. Oh God and they were _happy._ So very happy with their giggles and inside jokes...and _is it okay to partially hate fact that your two best friends are so very happy_. Especially when their happiness stems from each other...OHMYGOD... Lanie and Rick are... dating...DATING. _hurwhuwrbgjemfifjnwefu... I'm in the twilight zone...no wait...I'm dreaming! I passed out in a caffeine induced haze?_

_I've been abducted by aliens...and this is their means of torture to find out secrets about Earth... YEP... that's it. That is the only plausible explanation._

"So...there's a body" Lanie said, almost smirking at the jealousy and confusion passing over Kate Beckett's features. Maybe all was not lost.

"Yea... yea... so.. what do we have?"

"We have a bed time..." Mya interrupted quickly pulling Alexis along with her. "Wouldn't want red here to get less sleep"

"NO! ... I mean... I need her.." Lanie said loudly, her eyes diverting to Kate and then back to Mya... her expression obvious.. DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH A HOMICIDE DETECTIVE AFTER WE REVEALED I AM SUPPOSEDLY DATING THE MAN SHE LOVES.

Mya's expression was equally as revealing. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE... WE HAVE TO LEAVE BEFORE SHE ACTUALLY REALIZES THAT SHE HAS A GUN IN THAT HOLSTER.

Alexis started giggling beside her.

"Lex...really? You're not helping!" Mya whispered as Alexis all but burst out. "errr..." Mya looked awkwardly at Kate who regarded them with raised eyebrows, Lanie dropping her head into her hands with a groan... Rick took to shining the waiters tray like some trophy. "It's the caffeine... she has a very low tolerance. Yes. okay. So we should go... uhm yes good luck with all of...this" She gestured to the corpse but Lanie knew she meant the entire situation and couldn't help but glare at middle Castle. She shrugged sympathetically and dragged Rick along with her.

"Come on Castle...we have to get home"

"What... NO! Don't make me leave the tray!"

"Lanie will take good care of it for you dad" Alexis quipped as they both pushed the author out the room, the red head turned back to salute to the gaping M.E. , flicked her eyes over the Homicide Detective and then left with the same rush that her sister seemed to have.

Leaving only silence in her wake.

Silence...Some awkwardness... A LOT of jealousy...Some more awkwardness.

Lovely.

"I heard that there is a new body for me to examine" A familiar voice said , wearing blue scrubs and a bored expression. And if Lanie was any more intoxicated, she would've have kissed him.

"Pearlmutter.. you're here!" _thank God..._

"Wait... why aren't you doing the autopsy?" Kate asked as the other M.E. snapped on his gloves.

"Oh you know it, is my night off... and I'm slightly inebriated" She saw Kate nod slightly. "Annddd...I may or may not have...other plans"

"Like what?" The detective asked loudly, eyes widening before catching herself and repeating the question again at a lower decibel. "Like what?"

"Plans.." She shrugged and took of her own gloves. "Night Kate."

Kate Beckett stood gaping at the closed morgue doors, only slightly startled when Lanie returned and with a devious grin as she grabbed the waiter's tray that was sitting on the table.

_Seriously...what is up with that?_

She missed however, the happy glint in her best friends eyes, the triumphant smirk on her face at Kate's obvious discomfort. But she was gone in a whirl of intoxicated laughter and gorgeous stature, leaving the usually so well put detective in a frazzle about her now supposed extracurricular activities.

_oh how good it was to be the one in control..._

* * *

><p>It was way past the usual when Rick Castle finally entered through the precinct elevators, carrying one cup of coffee as he made his way to his designated seat, handing the warm beverage to a now sleep deprived Kate Beckett.<p>

"Hey where have you been all morning?" she asked innocently as she sipped her drink- noticing immediately that he didn't bring one for himself..._huh._

"Oh Lanie and I went out for breakfast" he replied as he rubbed his hands together

She choked on her coffee.

"_Listen Castle... I asked you here because I need a HUGE favor from you" Lanie said as she cut up her pancakes vigorously._

"_Please tell me there is another ball to attend!" Rick replied almost jumping out of his seat in enthusiasm_

_She shook her head in amusement, "No... But that was some night huh.." _

"_Yea...good times" he replied dreamily and they both laughed at the memories._

"_No... but this is serious..I need you to help me...to help me get back together with Javier" _

"_What?" he said, choking on a bit of toast. _

"_Yea.. I've really thought about what you said last night... and think I want this... no.. I know I want this"_

"_Well...that's great!" he beamed at her "What do you need me to do?"_

"_Wellllllll...Have you seen the newspaper?"_

"_No...should I be worried?" he asked, eyebrows shooting up._

_Not if Kate Beckett doesn't scare you... "Not if we make it true... well fake true"_

"_Yea... no. You lost me"_

"CASTLE!" A voiced boomed across the precinct floors as the author himself jumped out of his flash back. He stood and pasted on an expression of calmness as the Hispanic detective made his way to him. "What is this bro?" He said, throwing the paper down on Becketts desks as he folded his arms.

All of them looked at the offending article, a picture of Lanie and Rick blazing on the front- both of them laughing as Lanie clutched Rick's shoulder. Even Castle could admit that it looked very coupley as the words on the page caught their attention.

_RICHARD CASTLE FINDS NEW LOVE?_

_Sources confirm that the famous author was caught cozying up to a new lady love. Lanie Parish... smart AND sexy, this Medical examiner looks as though she keeps the bad-boy bestseller on his toes. _

_Could it be that Mr Castle has found 'the one' at last? His daughter seems to approve, already spending from what it seems, copious amount of time with daddy's new girlfriend. Looks like Ms Parish is an inspiration to the whole Castle clan_

_By the sounds of it, this relationship is here to stay. So third time lucky Rick Castle. _

Ohhh crap. I'm dead. I am SO dead. Rick scraped his fingers through his hair as he examined picture after picture of himself and Lanie... dancing...drinking.

Kate looked away and practically sculled her coffee.

Ryan just coughed awkwardly. Esposito fumed, "What the hell man? You and LANIE? As in... my EX-girlfriend Lanie"

"Well.. she happens to also be incredibly smart and beautiful Lanie" Rick replied cautiously. Shit. He was more than dead. He was freaking going to get MURDERED.

* * *

><p>"Lanie this plan will work! I'm telling you... It's brilliant"<p>

"Yea that's what you said the last time... I'm pretty sure if Pearlmutter hadn't shown up when he had, I would've been dead on the morgue floor"

"melodrama much" Mya whispered to her sister as the M.E glared at them. "But anyway Rick agreed did he not... and by now the newspaper article must be working wonders... and neither he nor Detective Beckett suspect a thing" She smiled deviously.. congratulating herself on her quick thinking.

"You're forgetting one IMPORTANT thing" Lanie said as the sisters patted themselves on the back

"What's that?"

"What about Javi? Now he is getting sucked into this whole thing!"

"Oh... she's right akka, now detective Esposito must be really hurt" Alexis replied and Lanie nodded.

"Listen guys... don't worry about it... I will talk to Esposito and sort this whole thing out. We just have to include him in the plan... and by the amount of money he has invested in the 'Caskett' pool, I would say that he will be an enthusiastic participant in our scheme."

"Wait... you got in on that?" Lanie asked with wide eyes as Mya laughed

"Are you kidding! Hell yea I got in on it!"

"I've been in on it for three years now" Alexis said as the two laughed and the M.E stood.

"I should call Castle... it's already 11.30... they have to be grilling him about the article by now"

"Yea kay.. Bye Lanie.. good luck!"

"Yea Dr Parish... Don't worry... they can't commit murder on the actual precinct floors" the red head said sagely as the raven haired women left through the front door.

"Thanks Alexis... real helpful" she deadpanned, shutting the wooden frame as she exited.

The older girl sighed and moved to her younger sister, pushing her hair of her face as Alexis smiled. "So... about this 'Esplaine' situation..."

Alexis looked up... caught the knowing glint in her sister's eyes and responded with a arched eyebrows and a well worn smirk. "Plan?"

Mya leaned against her sisters shoulders, the mischief now too intoxicating to ignore... _Oh yea..._ "Plan."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing bro?" , the Hispanic detective fumed and Kate secretly loved that he was grilling the author... meaning that she didn't have to do it herself.<p>

"Look okay... Lanie and I... we get along well- so we thought.. why not."

"Yea by the looks of things you get along VERY well" he said pointing to the picture of them laughing. "third time lucky? What the Hell man!"

The starting of what looked like an entertaining argument was cut short when the ring of Castle's phone sounded... only acting to piss off Esposito. He looked at the Caller ID and almost laughed in relief when he saw it was Lanie.

"Hey" he answered looking around nervously at the detectives in front of him.

"_Smile. Look happy... like I just made your day with this call" she replied. _And he did just that, laughing at her blasé nature... a laugh that caused a small pang of hurt to resonate in Kate's chest. She knew it was Lanie... Off course it was. Why did she care again?

"_Are they giving you hell right now?"_

"Ohh you have NO idea" he said, managing to make the sentence sound flirtatious. Esposito ground his teeth. Rick was so gunna get punched in the face, he knew.

"_And you're dying to laugh aren't you?"_

He hummed in response. Both Kate and Esposito flinched in disgust. Ryan watched intrigued.

"_Well I'm on my way up to you right now...though we should tackle this together first up... and I would LOVE to see Javi's reaction"_

"Oh.. you're here! That's great!"

"_So what did you think of the photo? We looked HOT! I cannot believe that they caught you shaking your ass!" she laughed_

He grinned broadly and picked up the newspaper. "I have to agree! We look really hot! But the ass shaking thing... I dunno Lanie... I wouldn't be bearing my butt to the world right now if it wasn't for your 'oh Rick...please dance with me'"

"_Too far writer boy... I never speak in breathy tones... never in public anyways"_

"Are you trying to flirt with me Dr Parish?" (Kate swore she vomited a little in her mouth)

"_No... but I LOVE the effort you're making just to seem like we're having a sexy conversation. I can imagine the facial expressions"_

Rick turned... saw the outrage on Esposito's face, the confusion on Ryan's and the incredulous on Kate and laughed out loud. "Oh... it's good"

"_Kay well I'm almost there... stay ruggedly handsome by the time I get there? I need good jealousy material"_

Ppppffftttt... "Always" ...he was always ruggedly handsome.

And then the ding of the elevator distracted him before her saw the sadness on Kate's face... the heartbreak. And there she was, still cradling the phone to her ear and holding in her hand a white napkin which she waved to him. She watched his face light up in her presence. Watched him move toward her. He said always. He told her always...

But that was their word right? Just another substitute for the three little words that they weren't ready to say... that she wasn't ready to say. it was there's... just as much as coffee substituted for intimacy... ALWAYS was theirs...used to be theirs..

She looked up, watched Rick and Lanie converse spiritedly... watched her glare at him; amused. Watched him move her hair from her eyes shyly... and stroke her cheek.

It was meant to be theirs.

Because it was her that he was meant to be with. Because it was Kate Beckett who loved him. Because no matter how much she had tried to deny it, Kate was too far gone- to hopelessly gone to even contemplate a life without him. So it was theirs... it HAD to be theirs... Right?

"Stop acting like we're a bunch of 13 year olds on their first date" Lanie admonished when Rick just stood there.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how to behave"

"Just play the role Castle... We're two people disgustingly infatuated with each other... just go with it"

"Can two people even be disgustingly infatuated?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. _You're kidding right? That is the DEFINITION on you and Kate. _"I dunno... I read it somewhere"

"Huh... so.. do I.. I dunno, touch you?"

She glared at him. "Off course you touch me!... We're dating Castle!"

"Right.. sorry" he said sheepishly, pushing her hair out of her eyes and moving his finger along her cheek. He leaned forward, almost as though he was going to kiss her and then whispered very softly, "Do I get to keep the napkin?"

She stared at him for a moment and then laughed, burying her head into the arm of his coat to hide her mirth. "We get shared custody... the tray is far more impressive"

"I was thinking we'd get it framed...label it OUR FIRST DATE" he said grinning as she looked up into his eyes

"Come on writer monkey... time to face the wrath. You ready?"

"Hey... as long as you keep Esposito from hitting me in the face, I'm good" he said as he gripped her hand. They moved toward their friends slowly, Rick describing to her of the fun in their memento that they seemed so immersed in each others presence. They weren't however so distracted that Lanie missed the expression on Kate face.

No.

A bomb could be going off in this building and still she would've have seen the expression on her face. It was one of admittance... one of determination. And Lanie knew... that finally. FINALLY Kate Beckett used those three little words in her head. Those three words she kept trying to deny. It was shining expressively in her eyes

And if she wasn't under scrutiny from her ex-boyfriend, the M.E. would've smiled at the good fortune. It was working. it was WORKING.

_Phase 2 complete. _

* * *

><p><strong>tell me what you think :)<strong>_  
><em>


	9. Together together

**Hey Guys... sorry this update is a bit late...i just started a new job so ive been running around quite a bit. But I'm back. So... yea. :)**

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So..."<p>

"So."

"You two...are...together?" Esposito asked... his face hard with an undescribed emotion.

"Like...together..together?" Ryan quipped as Kate shot him daggers.

"yea... I guess we are.." Castle replied cautiously as he watched Lanie. To other's it may have seemed that he was gazing at her... they way only sickeningly infatuated couples can manage. But Lanie recognised the panic in his voice and decided to fill in the blanks.

"We've been dancing around each other for a while now..." She said as Kate swallowed uncomfortably. "But we decided to give it a shot... it was only very recent. And we were NOT expecting to come out like.._that_" she gestured to the newspaper now hanging threateningly in Esposito's hand. "But yes.. it's true."

And then there was silence.

Kate could almost swear that the awkwardness was beginning to peel at her skin.

Castle would give half his fortune to start laughing hysterically right then and there. Really... How did he manage to get himself in these situations..._really.._

Lanie was just content in letting the aftermath of her scheme fall into place... well the aftermath of _their _scheme (Mya's and Alexis's smug faces popped into her mind). Oh those girls were absolute geniuses... she'd have to tell them one day.

"Sooo...together together?" Ryan mused, staring blankly at nothing in particular. "Like...sexually together...?" He was speaking to himself really... trying to digest the entire concept. But when the outraged squeak of Esposito met his ears he looked up at their gaping faces and looked away ashamedly... his own face turning bright red.

Rick grimaced and turned to Lanie, sharing a special look as they decided to catalogue the concept of sex for a later conversation. Kate however could feel the bile rising up in her throat and Esposito looked as though he was about to throw something.

Sex... Castle and _Lanie..._

CASTLE AND LANIE HAVING SEXY TIMES? Nope. No.

There was a lot generally expected of a homicide detective of the NYPD. But this..._This. _

This type of torture was definitely not in the job description.

..._Sex?_

Oh dear God... There have to be aliens involved in this right?... Come on... little green people... UFO's...Probing? _Anything?_

Suddenly the ringing of a phone erupted the awkwardness and Kate half jumped... expecting the extraterrestrials to attack at any moment.

All she got was Richard Castle looking around sheepishly while he dug into his pocket for the offending object.

She groaned and put her head in her hands; mind whirring as she began plotting on ways to kill him. Surely not many people would notice if a world famous author went missing right?

Right?

She could always blame it on the aliens...

"KATE!" Lanie all but yelled at her

" NO ONE WOULD FIND OUT!" she said as she jumped out of her daydreams. And then she caught the incredulous look on the faces around her and cleared her throat. "Sorry... what?"

"I was just saying that Pearlmutter informed me that your second Vic was just as intoxicated as the first... he texted me the blood test results..." Lanie said as she watched her. "You okay?"

Yea if being okay means that I just lost the love of my life to my best friend... wait... I'm referring to Castle as the _love of my life _now? Crap.

Great.

That's just effing GREAT. "Yea no I'm fine..." she replied as Castle returned to the conversation clearing his throat expectantly as the rest of the group looked up at him. He moved closer to his _girlfriend_ (Kate again had to stop herself from throwing up) and the regarded the rest of them.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" he asked casually

"Oh I don't know Castle" Esposito said icily. "SOME of us have to work... you know. We all don't have the privilege of sitting in front of a laptop for a couple of hours and then calling it a day."

Silence.

Oh the awkward silence.

But Castle had a hint of a smirk playing around his lips. And if Kate didn't know him the way she did... didn't know almost every expression that mischievous face of his could make.. then she may have missed it. "Well if you guys aren't doing anything then I'd like to host dinner at my place... kind of give our relationship a good coming out party.." He said gesturing to Lanie whose eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" she asked uncertainly

"Really.." he smiled. "It was Mya's idea"

"Offcourse it was." Lanie deadpanned. Okay forget being a genius... that girl was going to get her KILLED. Really Mya... DINNER?

"So you guys in?" Castle asked his eyebrows arching. "My daughter's are cooking... and they make food to die for" he wiggled his eyebrows in temptation and Kate nearly melted in a puddle where she stood.

Dammit Castle.

Why'd he have to look so hopeful when all she wanted to do was go home and crawl up in the foetal position until the aliens came to get her. She sighed in resignation. "Well... I'm in."

Both Ryan and Esposito looked at her incredulously and she rolled her eyes tucking her hair behind her ears before giving them the both a death glare.

"Yea..okay...sure" they both mumbled under the scrutiny of Beckett and Castle smiled broadly making it almost worth it. _Almost. _

The fact that she had just agreed to a dinner in which she had to pretend to be happy for the new _couple_ and listen to probably really romantic date stories; did not escape her. And suddenly the fact that she had not thrown up yet seemed like the most positive thing that had happened to her today.

Great.

Just effing GREAT.

* * *

><p>"Lanie is probably plotting of ways to kill us... you know that right?" The redhead stated as she swept the broom vigorously across the wooden floorboards.<p>

"Yea... I know" Mya replied, flipping her curls out of her eyes as she carved through the chicken pieces now present on her board. "But you know...Lanie... Kate...Esposito AND Dad in one room... BEST DINNER EVER!"

"our LAST dinner ever..." Alexis deadpanned

"Worth it...soooo worth it" The raven haired girl sang as she marinated the pieces.

Alexis rolls her eyes. "You know... if it wasn't for that fact that I'm actually STILL in high school... one might think that I'm the elder Castle daughter."

"Oh please... that sentence cannot be coming from the girl who still hides monkey bunkey under her blankets..." she smirked as red gaped.

"Touché..."

"Hello Darlings" Martha greeted as she descended the stairs in her usual extravagant flourish as the two girls bickered animatedly.

"Gram Cracker... you will not GUESS who is coming to dinner today." Mya exclaimed as the elder woman made her way to the counter.

"Real Dad and his FAKE girlfriend..." Alexis quipped

"AND... Dad's REAL Partner and REAL 'love of his life'... not to mention FAKE girlfriends REAL 'love of her life' as well"

"All under one roof..." Alexis grinned

"With... COPIOUS amounts of wine" Mya finished as they all laughed at the ingenuity of their scheme

"well!... this should be some performance" Martha laughed as she ran her hands through her hair and the two girls eyed each other mischievously.

"_Oh you have no IDEA..."_

And then the ringing of the phone brought them out of their hysterics as Lanie's name flashed across the screen. Mya grinned and answered... loud speaker at the ready. "Welcome to Casa de Castle... were the food is excellent... the entertainment stellar... and the schemes just keep on coming... How may we help you?"

"_DINNER?" Lanie said, and her annoyance reverberated through the tiny speakers._

"We all got to eat sometime right...?"

"_Not if you're dead you don't" she replied icily and Mya couldn't help but grin_

"Relax Parish.. think about it. All of you in one room... a relaxing atmosphere..."

"_Oh I'm thinking about it alright... I HAVE been thinking about it ever since my so-called boyfriend enthusiastically brought it up! You do realise don't you.. that this little _dinner _you have planned, leaves us stranded and defenceless against THREE homicide detectives!"_

Mya smirks at her obvious anxiety. "You do realise don't you.. that this little dinner leaves a one detective Kate Beckett defenceless against her OWN jealousy?"

"_Oh..."_

"Yea.. Oh. She'll be forced to confront herself... be forced to witness the arranged cuteness between the new 'couple'. And begin saying to herself... 'why didn't I tell him sooner'..And we all know what happens then..." , she grinned raising her eyebrows at Alexis who smirked right along with her.

"_Phase three?"_

"PHASE THREE BABY!"

* * *

><p>Oh god... I wish I never agreed to go to this thing...I wish I that a body would drop right at this second so I can escape from going altogether. No... that's wrong. I don't want someone to be murdered. I'm still keen on the getting abducted by aliens thing.<p>

Kate Beckett sighed as she drove toward her best friends place. She had gotten the 'I need a ride and my boyfriend is busy' call only fifteen minutes ago and was now forced to show up as she was escorting the entire reason this dinner was taking place. Dammit Lanie and her 'I live in New York... I don't need a car' mentality.

Dammit Lanie for dating Castle.

Damn herself for being too late.

"Hey girl" the raven haired...gorgeous (Dammit!) looking M.E. jumped into the front seat and beamed at her friend. Kate half-heartedly smiled in return.

"Hey Lanie."

"Excited for this dinner?"

Pfffttt no. "You bet!" she said again, her eyes never leaving the road as her friend got comfortable in her seat.

Lanie rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it Kate..."

She looked at her cautiously. "Get on with what?"

"You're practically buzzing with negativity right about now. Say what you have to say.." The M.E. replied, folding her arms as she waited for the inevitable. It had to happen she knew. It had to happen for the plan to be working.

"How could you Lanie?" She said the words quietly... but it didn't stop her best friends heart from breaking as she heard the hurt laced with the words. No... this was for her own good. Dammit Parish don't cave now.

"Do what Kate?"

"You knew... You always knew how I felt about him.."

"No Kate." Lanie said quickly, commanding attention. "No-one knows how you feel about him. Heck I'm pretty sure you don't even know. You've ALWAYS denied having feelings for him. I'm sorry that I actually believed you.."

Kate looked at her for a moment before returning her eyes to the road. "He is my partner Lanie... MY PARTNER. We've been through so much together... we've nearly died in each others arms. He is the person I call when I'm sad or alone... or just need to feel something. Don't you get that. Don't you see?"

"Off course I see Kate. I see it all. Richard Castle is always there for you. You have a strong bond and I get that... I respect that. But he has been fighting... fighting for you this whole time while you have stood and watched him. He is a good man Kate... and I appreciate that too. I've realised it. I've admired it. And so I started fighting for him... because Kate he is the kind of guy who will whisper jokes in your ear just to make you smile. The kind who will go out of his way just to show you he cares. He is the type of man to provide and create a home with someone that may not be his blood... but is just as important as any of his family..."

Kate stopped the car as the pulled up to Castles apartment building, her hands shaking slightly at the truth in her words.

"He is a good man Beckett. And if you didn't see it... or didn't appreciate it. I did... I am." And then she was gone, with the gently push of a door and the scratching of heels against cement, leaving Kate with her eyes closed, her head on the staring wheel.

He was a good man. He was the best person she knew.

He was the only person who could make her smile when her day felt like crap. The only person she really looked forward to seeing every morning with the coffee love pressed in his palm.

God.

The only man to ever challenge or excite her... the only man to get her blood rushing with one touch.

He is her partner.

He is her best friend's boyfriend.

But he is HER partner. She was done. ENOUGH of too late's... enough of not ready's.

He is Richard Castle. The only man she could ever want.

And you have to fight for what you want... right?

* * *

><p><strong>Should she fight for what she wants? :P<strong>

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
